Ken the Hedgehog: Future Hero
by Cucumba
Summary: The world has gone to chaos by the hands of Xiran, a clone made by Professor Ivo Robotnik, and puts the entire world into destruction while searching for the Chaos Emeralds. No one can stop him, except for the twins of the previous world hero Hamon: Ken a
1. Origins

**_(Alright, it's time to do this. I'll be taking a break of my Walking Dead series until Season 2 is done, but I can always do this. I plan to take this at a darker angle as much as possible for a Sonic story. Let's do this.)_**

_**April 3, 3522  
**_**_Time: 8:47 PM_**

Inside the now futuristic town that held large buildings and also have it's population of Mobian's, one of each and every species such as Wolves, Cats, Echidna's, Foxes and Hedgehogs, also held a rather town that contained a certain race of hedgehogs, a certain clan. In the clan had hedgehogs like no other, containing high speeds, and also contained had a gate that contained a bronze statue of the world hero and creator of the clan, Sonic the Hedgehog. Near the gates, a Brown blur flashed through the dirt road, being an adult sized male hedgehog that has Brown fur, along with a Grey arrow shaped marking on his top quill, along with Green eyes, kept running with a backpack filled with wood in it until he stopped at the gate.

"It's good to be home." The hedgehog said as he started to slow down and began to walk, seeing the Mobian's doing their jobs while some saw and waved at him, to which he waved back.

"Hamon!" A voice yelled, with Hamon looking to see a Purple hedgehog with red eyes.

"Indigo, it's good to see you again." Hamon said with Indigo nodding as they two of them shook hands.

"I'm guessing finding the wood seemed to go ok." Indigo said, with Hamon looking at his backpack and nodded. "Did you come across any of Robotnik's robots?"

"Eggmans? A few luckily. You know I can take care of myself, I AM the clan's main protector. Plus with all that he's pulling, only using his little toys, it'll take him a long time before he can outsmart me." Hamon said, with Indigo chuckling a bit.

"Eggman... You never do change, do you?" Indigo asked with Hamon shaking his head. "But that still leaves out the possibility of him creating something that can easily outmatch you. You're not going to be around forever, but he can ever since he created that Anti-Aging drug. Plus you have a wife to be in labor soon, with your own twin children."

"I already know that Indigo. But it I have to protect them even if I do die. It's the sacrifice of being this clan's proctor." Hamon said, with Indigo looking down but nodded a bit after.

"Yes... I suppose you're right." He said until he looked at him and smiled. "You should get going. Those children will be here anytime now."

"Yeah... You're right." Hamon said as he started to walk toward his house, while unknown to him, a small robotic spider observed them a bit until it crawled into the sewers and kept doing so until it came to an old man, revealing to be Dr Ivo Robotic, now wearing a White lab coat and White hair on his mustache, sitting near a large computer and saw the spider.

"There you are..." Robotnik said as he lifted up the spider and put it in a slot, showing on the screen a recording of the conversation with Haron and Indigo. "So... The hedgehog is expecting soon..." He stared at it more while he started to smile, a cold, dark, and sinister smile. "This gives me an idea! If I use them... Oh this will work so well!" He got up and put his hand on a padlock, opening a door as he entered a room that contained a very Dark Grey hedgehog with a Black marking on the top quill in a tank. "If I can just finish my latest weapon, I can finally defeat that stupid rat of a hedgehog!"

**_Hamon's Home - Time: 9:01 PM_**

Hamon kept walking down the roads on the small town until he saw and entered a small hut.

"Jasmine? I'm home!" Hamon said while he put down the backpack full of wood down onto the table, along with a Black furred and blue eyed female hedgehog, having a large bump around her stomach, came through the door and saw him.

"You're home." Jasmine said as she slowly walked toward and gave him a hug and rubbed her nose against his, to which he did the same.

"It's nice to see you too." Hamon said while the couple sat down on the couch. "How are the twins?"

"They're... Doing ok. It's always hard to walk around because of them." Jasmine said while rubbing her stomach. "Hamon... We need to figure out names for them soon. Because they'll be here any day now."

"Yeah... You're right. I guess I've been too busy with getting supplies and fighting off Eggman." Hamon said while he started to think, hardly, until he offically gave up and hung his head in defeat. "Ok... I give up. I can't think of any names." He looked at her. "Jassy, you know I'm not good with names. Heck, I can barely remember anyone's except for yours, Indigo's, and shellhead." He kept his head down until he heard her gasp a bit, to which he looked. "What is it?"

"Hamon..." She said silently until she looked at him in pain, physical pain. "...They're coming. I-it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Hamon asked until he looked at Jasmine grasping her stomach, making something click in his head. "Oh no... not now!" He quickly picked her up in his arm and kicked the door open while Jasmine started breathing heavily. "Someone help! My wife is now in labor!"

**_Robotnik's Lair - Time: 9:47 PM_**

Robotnik still worked on the artificial hedgehog while at the same time a bar and lights started to flicker, making him smile.

"It's finally here! Come out!" He said with a smile while the fluid inside the tank began to get drained, letting the being open it eyes that was Purple in one and Red in the other and punch through it. "It's good to see you well, devil." The being dropped out of the tank and looked around the area coldly, observing it and then at Robotnik. "I am your creator: Professor Ivo Robotnik. I created you from the DNA of... I suppose capturing and... 'experimented' with the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow's DNA, creating you." The hedgehog looked at his hand, extending the finger and back. "I had the honor to name you you know. Dar-"

"Xiran." The hedgehog said, with Robotnik looking at him. "My name is now Xiran. And you don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"What did you just say?!" Robitnik asked in anger. "I created you, you follow my orders!"

"But that's the thing you large doughball." Xiran said as he looked at Robotnik. "You may have created me, but that doesn't mean squat. You gave me the power to think on my own. Like it or not... I'm now my own being, and I get to make my own path... Now... it's gonna cost you." He formed energy in his hand, Red and Black energy and shot it at Robotnik, making him scream and fly away, destroying most of the base and leaving it put in the open, leaving most of everything in debris and having a small white cloth from his coat, and put it around his neck to make a small cape. "...I longer have a meaning now that my master is dead... But I also want to watch this place, and the world burn... So, why don't I just do that?" He started walking out of the base and started walking on a dirt road, leading to the town containing the clan. "...And I know what to destroy first..."

He kept walking more on the dirt road until he saw two door guards, guarding the entrance.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before." One said while Xiran looked at them. "State your business."

"...Sure..." Xiran said as he formed the energy and shot it at one of the guards, obliterating him quickly.

"What the hell?!" The other asked as he ran at Xiran, but ended up getting punched in the face, getting his sword stolen and stabbed it into him, making him gasp. "W-what are you...?"

"...Terror itself." Xiran said as he threw the body out of the way, and walked inside while carrying the bloody sword, making everybody scream and the warriors rushing at him. "...Come on."  
**_  
Emergency Room - Time: 12:42 AM  
_**_**April 4, 3522**_

Jasmine, on a small bed, screamed her lungs off while she was in labor along with Hamon keeping a grip on her hand.

"I know! I know it hurts! Just keep pushing!" He said with Jasmine nodding and started yelling more while pushing.

"Hamon!" A voice yelled with a male hedgehog came in. "We have a problem! There's another hedgehog attacking our home and killing our people! I'm not sure if I'm correct, but it seem like it's one of us!"

"What?!" Hamon asked in shock until he looked at Jasmine, then back at the hedgehog. "Can you guys stall him for just a little bit?"

"We can try sir, but I'm not sure how long we'll last! He's killing all of us like flies!" The hedgehog said as he ran off to meet the other hedgehogs, while Xiran started blasting through homes, killing families and destroying more of the landscape. "My god... He's destroying more of us!"

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Indigo yelled while he started throwing his fists at Xiran, with him dodging them quickly as fast as he could, faster than Indigo's. "H-how is this possible?! How are you faster than me!?" He quickly took out a metal rod from his back and swung it at him, to which Xiran dodged quickly for a bit until he grabbed the pole and melted with with his energy, shocking him. "W-what are you?"

"I... Am the Ultimate Lifeform." Xiran said as he made Indigo take the pole out of his hands and stabbed it through him, making him cough blood suddenly until he dropped the ground dead. Once Indigo died, he looked at everybody and saw the fire. "So... This is what destruction and control is... It feels... good." He then gripped his sword tighter, with the citizens screaming and running more while he started shooting evil chaos energy and slaughtered while killing off the warriors. He kept doing this while another soldier, blood covered, rushed to Hamon.

"Hamon! We need your help! The being is much stronger than I thought he was... He even killed Indigo!" He yelled while Hamon stared at him in shock with Jasmine still yelling in pain.

"You're... You're not serious." Hamon said until he looked at Jasmine, then got up. "Jasmine... I have to go. They need me." She stared at him and quickly nodded.

"Just... stop him!" She said with both the hedgehog soldier and Hamon running out to see the destruction.

"My god..." Hamon said in shock until the hedgehog next to him was blasted behind him, sending him back while obliterating him, with Hamon looking to see Xiran. "Are you... The monster that did this?!" Xiran observed the environment and his new sword.

"...And if I am?" Xiran asked. "I had nothing against you or your people, if that's who those people burning and lying on the ground dying are." Hamon stared in complete anger. "The only reason I exist now is to let the world burn... And this one will be applied as well."

"You bastard..." Hamon said until he yelled in anger, with him speeding toward him and started punching at him, to which their fists countered one another and created small bursts of wind to fly out, until they started doing it at a fast pace, with some of the punches hitting Hamon. "Y-you're faster than me? How...?"

"...Ask that dead beatnik Robotnik." Xiran said until he grabbed Hamon's neck and threw him through a house, taking it down while he covered in debris.

"You... killed him?! Why?!" Hamon yelled as he slowly got the debris off of him until Xiran suddenly teleported in front of him through a black flash, surprising him.

"Because... I can." Xiran said as he was about to stab Hamon, but quickly and almost dodged it, with the sword cutting his eye, making him scream. While he screamed, Xiran quickly grabbed a quill and threw him onto the ground, with chaos energy in his hand. "...Goodbye." He aimed it at Hamon, with him crying a bit knowing he was never going to see his twins until it happened, Xiran killed Hamon with blasting the energy onto him.

Around that same time, Jasmine gave birth to two baby hedgehogs, a boy who looked much like Hamon but with blue eyes, and a girl that looked much like Jasmine but with green eyes.

"I-I did it..." She said quietly until she looked around. "W-where's Hamon? He should be here by now..." The doctor looked out the window and saw Hamon's body, making him look down.

"He's... dead." He said with Jasmine staring at him in shock.

"No... He can't be..." She said until she looked at the twins, crying in which she did the same.

"We need to get you out of here. For the children's safety... Perhaps they're the ones that can save us from the being out there." The doctor said in which he started to help Jasmine up while she cried, and tried to sneak off and out of sight of Xiran. "This is your chance to get out of here! Now!" Jasmine stared at him and nodded, to which he was suddenly stabbed in heart by Xiran, dropping down onto the ground.

"...There... That's the last of it..." Xiran said as he formed another ball of chaos energy and shot it at the sight while he walked away, destroying it while he walked on the dirt road and saw a large city, seeing it lead right to it. "...Next stop..."

**_New Station Square - Time: 3:01 AM_**

Jasmine, now wearing a hood over her head to shield her face from the crying, put the small male hedgehog on the steps of a orphanage with a small nametag on it, named 'Ken the Hedgehog' and the symbol on it that said 'Always show him this symbol: The symbol of the mark of the hero and hope.', knocked on the door, and ran away so she would not be seen, with a old fox seeing the baby hedgehog.

"Aw hey there little guy..." The old fox said as he picked up the basket, seeing the baby Ken with it looking back. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" He looked at the nametag and note, and stared reading it. "...Alright... Ken. I'll be sure you're in good hands." He took the baby in while Jasmine stared in the distance, making her cry a bit.

"...Please stay safe... My little angel..." She said as she started walking to another orphanage with the other baby, having the nametag of 'Yune', and did the same thing while watched them take them in. "...Please may the both of you be safe..." She started walking away, feeling her now empty stomach and started to cry more. "...I love you two..."

**_~Ken the Hedgehog: Future Hero~_**


	2. Ken the Hedgehog, Rebel of the Empire

_**Eighteen Years Later**_

_**New Station Square - Time: 12:31 PM**__**  
**__**November 24, 3540**_

Much has changed for the past eighteen years since the rise of Xiran. Once Hamon was killed, the entire city began to get destroyed, and Xiran created an empire to shape the world in his own image so he could watch the world burn, and nobody was against it because of how powerless they truly were without Hamon, while some were forced into being a soldier so it could help destroy the world, and some were born into it. But unknown to them that he had twin children, now grown up.

Inside the city, a Brown streak ran through an alleyway, and looked over the edge to see some soldiers from the new Xiran Empire strolling through to see the very same Brown hedgehog, Ken the Hedgehog. He was now grown up and looked very much like his father, except he now had glasses, wore a Brown and Grey shirt, also having a Black one armed backpack with it being held together by sports tape, along with his left arm and leg, also having Black pants with his Grey arrow symbol on it along with chains, Black and Grey shoes, a ring through his ear, and had White gloves with the palms being Black.

"Looks like it's clear now." Ken said to himself as he quickly sped through them, found a wall that had a poster of Xiran that said 'Hail Xiran', took out a spray paint can, and started spraying on it with Grey paint over it. "Oh man... Won't this be awesome?" He kept spray painting until he stopped, making his symbol on it. "There. Now THAT'S art!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A Mobian soldier asked with his gun in hand, in which Ken whistled a bit as a taunt and made him start shooting at him, with Ken running out of there. "I found one! Get him!"

"Haha! You can't catch me you slowpokes!" Ken said with a happy smile, with some of the new soldiers chasing after him through motorcycles or tanks. "Ok, now THAT'S just cheating!" They tried to punch him in the face, which they did successfully and made him trip on the road, with them circling around him and aiming their guns at him, to which he looked. "Wow... You really think that'll stop me?" He grabbed his chain from his pants, making them adjust their guns. "I'm not planning anything..." He quickly whipped it above him, catching onto a speeding train and taking him away. "Except I just did!"

"Get him!" A soldier asked while Ken got on top of the train and relaxed a bit.

"Ah... Now THIS is more like it!" He said while he walked over to the front of the train and sat onto it, enjoying the speed and view until snipers onto helicopters started flying over him, making him get up as they started shooting at him. "Hey now! These are only new duds!" They kept shooting while he started running off the train, with him jumping off and landing on the streets, with him starting to run until started jumping off of tank onto tank, until he quickly landed again and spindashed through the streets. While he spindashed through the street, tanks started to block the way, making him stop and they started to fire at him, making him jump backwards.

"You're not going anywhere you little rat!" A commander yelled in anger, with Ken looking around to see they circled around him and thinking they caught him, to which he sighed.

"Man... I'm guessing you didn't learn at all?" Ken asked in which he raised his hand, with his spray paint can in hand until he threw it at the ground, causing a large gust of Grey smoke to come out. Seeing it made them quickly shoot while Ken ran up a building and got to the top, while smiling. "And point for the hedgehog." He ran off with a smirk.

"Where the hell did he go?!" One soldier asked as the smoke cleared up, seeing he was gone and the remains of the material used in the spray paint formed Ken's symbol. "...Just what the hell is that kids deal with that symbol?"

In the distance, Ken kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop nonchalantly with a smile in his face.

"Those guys are just too much fun to mess with!" Ken said with a smile, doing a few flips after jumping, until he heard a scream in the distance, making him look. "What the... Who could that be?" He stared more until he shook his head and looked away. "Nah... Could be anyone... Besides, it's not like it doesn't happen rarely." He started to walk away until he heard the scream again, making him look as he closed his eyes, and ran to the source of the scream to see a Mobian soldier trying to pin a female hedgehog that has Green fur with the same colored eyes, and female clothing.

"Let me go!" She said while trying to punch the soldier in the head, but still kept his grip.

"I'm not letting something nice looking as you go just like that." The soldier said with a smirk behind his helmet, while Ken dropped down.

"Hey, let her go!" Ken said in anger, with the soldier looking at him.

"Well, if it isn't the punk of the town!" The soldier said with a smile. "What are you going to do? Spray paint me?" He looked at Ken was at, only to see he was gone.

"Well if I had my can, I would." Ken said while he was behind the soldier, surprising him.

"How the hell did you get behind me?! The old hedgehog clan could only do that! Xiran killed them all!" He yelled in shock until he realized something. "Hamon?"

"Hamon? Never heard of him." Ken said while he took out his chains and hit it against the soldier, sending him against a wall and knocking him out, then looked at the girl. "You ok? I mean, I know he was about to... you know to you, but couldn't help but be concerned."

"Yeah... I am." She said while looking at Ken. "That... Was fast. Are you really Hamon?"

"Who the heck is this Hamon? I'm Ken; Ken the Hedgehog." Ken said with a smile.

"You just... Look so much like him." She said while Ken looked at her.

"Well I don't know who this Hamon is, nor do I know him." Ken said while he put the chains up. "But I'll look into it. What's your name?"

"...Gemstone." She said quietly. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, it's not a problem. It looked like you needed help." Ken said with a smile. "You have a place that your family or friends are at?"

"...No... They're all dead..." Gemstone said until she looked at Ken. "But there's you."

"Uh... Sure, I can let you come with me. My friends Comet and a little guy named Edge should be there." Ken said as she picked Gemstone up, surprising her a bit. "Hang on tight and we'll get there soon."

"O-ok." She said as Ken started running while carrying her.

**_Time: 1:21 PM_**

Yune, now older, mature, and now wearing a White shirt with a Blue vest, jeans, and Black shoes, walked down stairs to see her adoptive mother, Ariel, an old Red colored fox, watching the television about Ken the Hedgehog.

"I swear... That boy is just nothing but a trouble maker. Always leaving a mark behind just to start trouble." Ariel said while she mixed some cookie dough in a bowl, with Yune walking toward her to see it as well.

"Do you know on why he does it?" Yune asked, with Ariel shaking his head.

"Maybe he's just one of those punks that crave for attention." She said while she shook her head. "Typical kid, you know?"

"Yeah... Maybe..." Yune said while she observed Ken more. "I feel like... I know him from somewhere."

"Yeah?" Ariel asked. "And what makes you think that?"

"I'm... not sure. But I feel like me and him are... Connected in one way or another." Yune said while she then looked at herself through a reflection. "But I can't put my finger on it..."

"Well all I know is that I'm going to make sure you don't get anywhere near that boy. He'll only be trouble to you. You might only feel that way since you're nothing like him." Ariel said she put down the bowl and looked at her. "I want you to promise me that you will NOT go near him."

"I promise. I was just... Talking on what was on my mind is all." Yune said while she looked outside of the house. "I'm going to go out for a bit, is there anything you need?"

"No dear, just be careful." Ariel said as Yune walked out and started walking on the sidewalk in thought.

**_Xiran Empire - Time: 1:32 PM_**

In the center of the ruins of the Mystic Ruins, had a large robotic castle that had a ton of soldiers on the outside while on the inside had Xiran, now wearing a Black suit, fingerless gloves, sports tape on his left wrist, and a Purple cape, while he sat on throne.

"Emperor Xiran!" A soldier yelled, the very same one who tried to rape Gemstone, with Xiran opening his once closed eyes and looked at him. "I have some urgent news for you! Regarding from the Hedgehog clan you destroyed nearly twenty years ago!"

"Ah... Is that right?" Xiran asked as he slowly turned his throne toward him. "Alright... You have my attention."

"W-well..." The soldier said while Xiran gave him a cold and dark look. "I-I found somebody who seemed a lot like the former protector of the clan, Hamon. The very same Brown one you killed years ago."

"So... The hedgehog had a son. Of course..." Xiran said silently. "He seems to have already planted the seeds for his revenge long before I was created."

"There's more than that Emperor." The soldier said. "Based on all of my gathers, he's also had a daughter; twins. The Brown hedgehog, and a Black hedgehog that looks like Hamon's now deceased wife; Jasmine."

"And they're here in this very empire?" Xiran asked, with the soldier slowly nodding until he was grabbed by the neck. "Then why haven't they been killed yet?"

"I-I tried to... But the son is as powerful as his father... Even stronger than him... I don't know about the daughter-" The soldier tried to say.

"But yet you failed to stop them..." Xiran said while he closed his eyes. "I have no use for you." He quickly applied pressure to the soldier's neck, making it snap loudly and threw it away. "Bring me one of our best warriors." Another one of them nodded, left the room, and came back with a young adult male hedgehog that was Light Grey in both it's fur and eyes. "Top Warrior: Stone, I trust you will deal with these pests?"

"Yes sir. I'll deal with the them. Alive or dead?" Stone asked, with Xiran staring at him.

"Dead... I want to make sure those vermin will no longer be a threat." He said with Stone nodding.

"Understood sir. I'll be sure they're no longer a problem for you." He said as he walked away, leaving Xiran along until a female hand was behind him and trailed a finger on his chest.

"Don't worry about them too much my love." She said, revealing to be a female hedgehog with Grey fur and eyes along with wearing Black latex. "They will no live long enough to see the day of you rising... The world has already become your slave." Xiran still sat there, unmoved while he looked at her.

"But in order to have control to have the world burn, you must obtain power... There two are only loose ends. Ends waiting to be tied up to misery and death itself." Xiran said while he sat there still and looked through the window.


	3. The Fight of Wind and Stone

**_Time: 2:01 PM_**

Ken, holding Gemstone in his arms, ran across from alleyway to alleyway as quickly as possible.

"Feeling ok so far?" Ken asked with Gemstone looking at him and nodding.

"Yes, I am now." She said while looking around. "I can't believe this how fast you are."

"Yeah, it one of the best things I do. Well that and screw around with the people here." Ken said with a smile, to which Gemstone looked at him.

"You... You're that guy that causes mischief around here? Always putting up those symbols?" She asked with Ken nodding.

"The very same one, and I also have that symbol on my quill." He said as he pointed at his top quill. "The man who once raised me always told me it was a symbol of hope and a hero. I never understood on what he meant by that..."

"You... Have all that speed, so much like that legend Sonic and Hamon. Have you ever thought of going against the empire?" Gemstone asked, with Ken shrugging.

"Yeah, I did. Besides, even if I did go against it, I'm not sure if I can alone though. I mean, yeah I have the speed, but what can I do?" He asked until something came into his head. "You asked if I was this Hamon guy, right? I might as well look this guy up."

"I think... You could be his son." Gemstone said with Ken looking at her. "You... Have the looks, the speed, all of that. You could be the one to stop this... Xiran guy."

"Maybe... I don't know yet." Ken said until he suddenly stopped at a boarded house, and put Gemstone down. "This is it... They should be in here." He looked to see a cellar door and opened it. "Should be beyond this door. Shut it behind you." He started walking down, with Gemstone following after closing it, to see a Light Blue Echidna wearing tribal clothing, and small cat that Red. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Ken! You're back!" The small cat said as he ran and hugged Ken's leg, to which he patted his head.

"Hiya Edge. Good to see you again." Ken said while he looked at the Echidna. "Comet."

"I'm guessing that was you who put up the symbol? As always?" Comet asked with Ken nodding, until he looked at Gemstone. "And who the hell is this? You know we can't-"

"Look. She needed help, and I have her help." Ken said. "My choice. Deal with it."

"You met her. Just like that?" Comet asked in anger. "We don't know who she is. She could be a spy, a secret soldier, or WORSE. What if that's the case?"

"Then we deal with it, but come on Comet. Can you HONESTLY tell me with girl would harm somebody?" Ken asked while Gemstone stared at them in worry.

"Am... I not suppose to be here?" She asked with Ken looking at her.

"No. You're staying here." He said until he looked at Comet. "Right Comet?" Comet stared at him a bit and growled.

"Fine. But let's just hope she's useful in some way." He said with Gemstone looking at him and nodded.

"I'll try my best." She said with Ken looking at her and nodded.

"I'll make sure he goes easy on you." He said until he looked at Comet. "Anyway... I wanted to ask you something. Who is this Hamon guy? He seems like a big deal."

"Hamon?" Comet asked in question. "Never heard of him. Why?"

"Well... Gemstone said my speed and looks resembled this guy... I was wondering if you knew much of him." Ken said with Comet shaking his head.

"No. Sorry, but I'll keep my eyes open on something like that." He said until he gave Ken a spray paint can. "After seeing what you pulled, thought you'd need another."

"Thanks... Homemade smoke bombs sometimes." Ken said with a smile and put it into his backpack.

**_Downtown - Time: 2:05 PM_**

Yune walking through the streets, seeing the area all alone since she never had and friends except for her Ariel, until she her eyes caught something; the spray painted symbol on the wall while people crowded around it.

"Sheesh. This kid has no respect whatsoever." One Mobian citizen said.

"I'm not sure where this kid's parents are, but he sure as heck needs a leash to keep him in check!" A female one said.

"If he's trying to against this broken as hell empire, I say more power to him!" Another said while Yune started passing through the crowd and saw the symbol up close, observing it.

"What if that's what he's doing?" Yune asked, which caught their attention. "What if he's showing nothing can stop him despite the empire?"

"Then that kid is as good as dead!" Another Mobian said as they all nodded in agreement and started walking away from it, leaving Yune to look at it more.

"...Why do I feel like I met you?" Yune asked until she was grabbed by the neck and held in a stranglehold. "L-let go of me!"

"I'm sorry madam... But Emperor Xiran wants you dead." The voice said, revealing to be Stone.

**_Hideout - Time: 2:07 PM_**

Comet looked through a large monitor on a desk, containing multiple monitors that also contained the viewing from security cameras, until his eyes caught Stone and Yune struggling.

"Ken, look at this." Comet said as Ken walked over, with Gemstone looking as well.

"Looks like it's police brutality." Ken said as Comet looked at him.

"What are you going to do? She seems to be in trouble." He asked while Ken stared at the monitor more, deciding what to do until he gripped his chains.

"I'm going out there. I figure it wouldn't mean much to everybody else, but the world is already going to hell already." Ken said.

"Be careful. From the looks of it, he's not much of one to screw around." Comet said as Ken nodded and looked at Gemstone.

"I'll be back soon. Help Comet and look after Edge?" He asked as she nodded.

"I... will." Gemstone said as Ken ran out and made his way to the scene, while Edge walked over to Gemstone's leg, grabbed her pants, and started tugging it a bit.

"Can you and I play?" He asked cutely, to which Gemstone smiled at him.

"Of course. What is it you want to play?" She asked sweetly.

"I have the game called 'Sonic the Hedgehog 2'! They made a game from him, we can play that!" Edge said with a smile, with Gemstone nodding.

"Ok. Let's go." She said as Edge grabbed her hand and started taking her to a tv.

"I'll be Sonic!" Edge said happily.

**_Downtown - Time: 2:09 PM_****  
**  
Ken sped through the streets as quickly as possible until he heard screaming.

"That must be that girl!" He said as he made a quick turn, skidding tightly until he stopped to see Stone and Yune. "Hey! Let her go!" Hearing him made them look at him.

"You... You're that hedgehog..." Yune said silently.

"Well, it appears like everybody's here!" Stone said with a smile. "Never thought I would catch the family so easily."

"Family?" Ken asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh? You didn't know? I'd expect some weakling to tell you, but by the orders of Emporor Xiran..." Stone said as he pushed Yune away, activated something on his armored gauntlets, and aimed it at her in which caused elastic ropes to come out and pin her against the wall. Once it was done, he looked at Ken. "...I have to kill you."

"Following the orders of that cheap knockoff? That's something special!" Ken said as he took out his chains from his pants and slammed it onto the ground. "Well then, come on then! I'm not one for you to face off with!"

"So, talk rubbish about Xiran huh?" Stone asked as he pressed the gauntlets again, creating energy blades from the top of his wrists. "I'd like to see what the son of Hamon can do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not Hamon! I'm Ken the Hedgehog!" Ken yelled as he started running toward Stone, with the chains sparking in small flickers of heat, and whipped them toward him, to which Stone quickly dodged them and tried to stab Ken in the stomach, but quickly ducked.

Ken gripped the chains more, with his glowing a bit brownish, and tried to whip Stone again with it, but countered it with the blades, making energy of brown and grey lash out and sent them back. Stone used the power of the gauntlets to change one of his blades into darts, and started throwing them at Ken, to which he quickly dodged them and knocked some of them back by using his chain, and used it to knock down a pole attached to one of the building, to which Ken quickly grabbed and tried to hit Stone with it, but used on of the blades to cut through it.

Ken dodged the blade from hitting him and used the other two pieces to hit him in the face with, but Stone quickly grabbed them, slammed Ken down onto the ground, and tried to stab him but dodged while he took out his spray paint and sprayed the ground for a bit until he jumped away and pulled the nozzle back a bit, causing a small explosion to hit and stun Stone. Seeing it gave Ken the opportunity to use the chains to hit Stone, in which he succeeded, but was countered by him grabbing the chain, yanked Ken toward him, and punched him in the stomach, stunning him.

"No!" Yune yelled while Stone attempted to stab Ken through the skull with both arms, but he recovered quickly and grabbed them, making both of them struggle.

"Man, you're tough! Ken said with a smirk and quickly pushed away from the blades. "But now it's time to get serious!" He popped his knuckled until he heard tanks coming by, along with footsteps of soldiers. "Oh boy... Sorry, guess we'll have to play some other time!" He sped toward Yune, yanked the roped off of her, picked her up, and ran off while the tanks and soldiers started to shoot at him, with the twins getting out of there quickly.

"That hedgehog..." Stone said as he tried to follow, but was stopped.

"Stop right there, Top Warrior: Stone." A female voice said as Stone looked to see a adult Yellow cat with piercing Brown eyes. "Your needs here are no longer needed. You obviously cannot handle to son and daughter Hamon and Jasmine. They both escaped because of you... Return to Xiran, from his request."

"Alexandria..." Stone said in surprise, but his eyes darkened and started walking back to where Xiran was. "...You'll be mine soon enough."


	4. Reunited?

**_Uppertown - Time: 2:14 PM_**

Ken, now holding Yune in his arms, ran through street to street until he looked back.

"Looks like we lost them!" Ken said with a smile, then looked at Yune. "So, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok." She said while looking at him. "You... You're that guy on the news. Why did you decide to help me?"

"No special reason I guess." Ken said while looking back. "I guess probably because I... Feel like we met before."

"Really?" Yune asked. "I feel that way too... Like... We're related in some way... What was your name?"

"Ken: Ken the Hedgehog." Ken said with a smile. "And who are you?"

"Yune." Yune said with a smile. "Do you think you can drop me off at my house?"

"Sure. Where is it?" Ken asked as Yune pointed left, to which he did so.

"This is it." Yune said as Ken quickly stopped at her house, and put her down while Ariel ran to her.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Ariel said as she hugged Yune tightly until she looked at Ken. "You... You're the same hooligan. The one doing those symbols and rebelling against those soldiers."

"Yeah... That's right." Ken said while he crossed his arms and Ariel looking at him more.

"I'll... Have to ask you to please just step back and leave us... I thank you for saving my daughter, but I'd want her safe." Ariel said with Yune looking at her.

"Mom... Don't be like that. He can stay for those cookies or-" She said while Ken shook his head.

"Hey, it's fine Yune. I really should get going. Thanks for thinking about me though." He said with Yune looking at him.

"Can I at least get you some to go?" Yune asked with her looking at Ariel, making her look back and sighed a bit. "I'll be right back!" She ran inside the house, leaving Ariel and Ken alone, to which she looked at him.

"...How did you meet her?" Ariel asked in question.

"I... Saw she was in trouble by some soldier. He said he wanted to drag me out of where I was so he could get me. I'm not sure on why... But he called me... Son of Hamon." Ken said, with Ariel staring at him with wide eyes, which caught his attention. "You know about him?"

"...Yes... But... Will you come inside the house so we can talk about this?" Ariel asked, with Ken looking at her in question.

"I thought you said you wanted me to le-" Ken said until he looked at Yune through the window, then back at Ariel. "Sure... I'd like to know." Both of them entered the house to see Yune taking out the bag, only to stop by seeing them.

"Oh! You changed your mind! That's great!" Yune said happily. "I'll get some milk!" She opened the fridge while Ken and Ariel sat across from each other on the table until Yune gave them a plate of them with a glass of milk, with her seeing something serious in Ariel's eyes. "Mom? Is something wrong?"

"Yes... Me and him just need to talk... Alone. Just for a bit." Ariel said in which Yune looked at them sadly and nodded, with her walking upstairs. "So... The son of Hamon huh?"

"That's what he said." Ken said while he relaxed a bit. "So... Tell me about Hamon. I want to know who he is."

"Very well..." Ariel said while she took a deep breath. "Hamon... Was once the sworn protector of the world, especially the clan he was in. The hedgehog clan: Created by Sonic the Hedgehog himself. He was the fastest one of the entire clan, and the strongest. He arose from the the ruins of his life, to becoming what he was known for. He always protected the clan and the world from a man so evil... He would never go away, Professor Ivo Robotnik."

"Robotnik?" Ken asked in question. "I heard of him somewhere... Can't remember where though."

"Hamon always fought him despite the man having the anti-aging drug he once took. But Hamon... Found love in another hedgehog. Her name was Jasmine... They loved each other so much, married and gave birth to two children, twins." Ariel said in which she showed Ken the picture of Hamon, surprisning him.

"My god... He really does look like me..." Ken said silently as he looked her. "Oh wow... I'm... the son of the world hero... But what about Jasmi- I mean mom? You clearly aren't."

"Yes... I am not her real mother... I only found her at my doorstep when she was only a baby. Somebody needed to take care of her. I need to care and protect her." Ariel said until she sighed. "To what happened to your mother, I'm not sure... I just know she survived the attack of the hedgehog clan created by Xiran. He was created by Robotnik as a project to outmatch your father. But that only went half as expected, he what was appeared to have been killed by him just to cause chaos."

"Seems to make sense with him. He created a broken empire just for that reason then." Ken said as Ariel nodded.

"You have all you needed to know... After today, I want you to stay away... For Yune's sake. Because not only is she my daughter, but if there's a small chance of you and her being related, I don't-" She said.

"I understand. I'll try to. But if she does end up in some trouble again, I'll have to save her if I come across her. I can't make much promises." Ken said as he started to eat the food, while Yune overheard the conversation with wide eyes in her room.

"He's... The son of the world hero?" She asked in question. "That... would explain the speed and strength... So why hasn't he gone against the empire yet? And... Could I really be his sister?"

"If that happens, I know you will." Ariel said while Ken finished it off and got up.

"Thanks for this... I'll get going now." Ken said as he was about to walk out.

"Wait..." Ariel said, with Ken looking as she took something out and gave it to him into his hands, a Light Blue emerald. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. I don't." Ken said as he observed the emerald.

"It's a Chaos Emerald. One of the last two that aren't in Xiran's possession." Ariel said while she kept the emerald in Ken's hand. "These aren't just any regular emeralds. They're ones that contain a mystical energy that can turn thoughts into power. I'm not sure on how to make them work, but perhaps you can yourself." Ken observed the emerald a bit more.

"An emerald that can turn thoughts into power... huh." He said until he put the emerald into his pocket. "I'll look into it. I'll make sure to stay away from her, for you."

"Thank you... Now go before they find you again." Ariel said as Ken nodded and walked out of the house, while Yune quietly walked into her room and watched him walk away on the streets until she started writing a note, put it on the bed, and went through the window. "Yune? You can come out now." She walked into her room, seeing her gone shocked her. "Yune?!" She looked around to find the note and started reading.

_"Dear mom, I know this is really sudden, but I want to go with Ken on whatever it is he needs to do. I overheard the conversation between you and him, and if what you said about him possibly being my brother is true, then maybe it's time for us to reunite once again. I love you, and I love you for what you've always done for me, but this is something I want to do dearly, and do this on my own free will. Please don't look for me, I want to do this. I'll forever love you as a mother, and always will be to me. - Yune" _

Ariel stared at the note for the longest time until she sat on Yune's bed while looking at the window in anger, which slowly turned into a smile.

"...Just be careful..." She said silently.

**_Xiran Empire - Time: 2:59 PM_**

Xiran, still sitting on his throne, looked through the window until he heard Stone walking behind him, with his queen, Shai looking.

"My love, he's back." She said with a smile, with Xiran turning to see him.

"So... Based on what I saw in the distance, you failed your task." He said while Stone stared at him.

"Emperor Xiran. I tried to... But it seems like... He's strong and was ready to use his full capabilities." Stone said while looking down. "I promise to make sure he's put to a stop once and-"

"I won't allow such a thing from you." Xiran said suddenly. "I gave you a task, one in which I expected my top soldier to complete, but even he could not do that." He stared at Stone more. "...It's time to give you your punishment... Death."

"No." Stone said suddenly. "I don't think you have any idea on what you're doing. I went through the darkest of darkness just to end up where I am now. I did it so I could at least make use of myself in your now broken empire and make sure I don't get killed! But knowing it was all for nothing... I'll destroy you for it."

"Is that so?" Xiran said as he got up from his throne slowly, scaring Shai dearly, while he took out a Purple and Red Chaos Emerald, matching his eyes. "Well... Come and try if you must." Stone summoned the blades and tried to stab Xiran with them, but he didn't dodge it and stood still, letting the blade hit him and causing wind to explode, sending Stone through a window and falling. He kept falling until he stabbed the blades into the wall, making go to a complete stop.

"That... That was powerful... More powerful than I've ever seen..." Stone said in shock and wide eyes until he shook his head. "That hedgehog... He caused this... all of this... I'll make him pay dearly for it..." He landed on a building and took off his armor, revealing to be wearing a tanktop, Black jeans and boots while he kept his gauntlets, then started walking away. "It's time to find him..."

Xiran stared at Stone through the broken window while he still held the two Chaos Emeralds and put them up with Shai walking up to him.

"I'll make sure our soldiers find him and the twins." She said while Xiran nodded slowly and Shai trailing a finger around his quills.


	5. Friends and Foes

**_Near Hideout - Time: 4:24 PM_**

Ken walked through alleyway to alleyway, while Yune followed him at a certain distance so she wouldn't get caught, until Ken opened the cellar door and went inside.

"Could that be his home?" Yune asked as she snuck to it and slowly opened it gently so it wouldn't make any noise, while unknown to her, Stone was jumping from building to building while looking around.

"One of those twins have GOT to be somewhere!" Stone said in anger until he spotted Yune, making him stop and observe her for a bit until she entered in quietly. "So... That's where they might be hiding... " Ken, now in the inside the hideout, saw Comet and Gemstone, with Edge being asleep on her lap.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Ken said as they looked at him.

"Is that one girl who was in that guys grip safe?" Comet asked with Ken nodding.

"Yeah... And I when I saved her... It felt like I knew her from somewhere." Ken said while they looked at him. "Her name was Yune, a name I feel like is familiar to me... I think she could be my sister or something."

"How... Can you be sure?" Gemstone asked until her eyes widened. "Are you really-"

"Yeah, I think I am." Ken said while looking at Comet. "This Hamon guy was... A world hero before Xiran came in and destroyed the old hedgehog clan. Yune's... Mom said I looked so much like him."

"Then you're... His son?!" Comet asked in shock, with Ken nodding slowly.

"From what she said, yeah. She also gave me this." He said as he showed them the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

"One of the Chaos Emeralds!" Gemstone said while she gently put Edge off of her lap and walked over to see it glow a bit brightly. "Can... I hold it?" Ken nodded and gave it to her, making her eyes sparkle by seeing it. "Wow... I've never seen one up close before..."

"You said one of them, right?" Ken asked with Gemstone nodding.

"There's seven in total. Collect them all, and a miracle can happen that corresponds to your thoughts." She said with a smile and gave it back to Ken.

"Really? Her mom, Ariel, said this is one of the two that Xiran doesn't have... I hate to see what happens if he gets all seven." Ken said with Comet nodding, until he noticed something.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He asked as Ken looked to see Yune, shocking him.

"Yune?! What are you doing here?" Ken asked in shock. "Your mom told you to-"

"I came on my own free will." Yune said. "I feel safe with you, safer than I ever have been. And... I overheard what you and my mom said... If there is a possibility of... you being my twin brother..." Hearing it surprised Gemstone and Comet. "...Then who else am I suppose to be with?"

"But... Your mom-" Ken said until Yune shook her head.

"I don't care of what she thinks... You're... My brother." She said as Ken stared at her and sighed.

"Alright... You can stay..." He said in which grew Comet angry.

"Seriously Ken? AGAIN?" He asked in anger, with Ken looking at him.

"Hey, what choice do -" He said until there was an explosion out on nowhere, destroying half of the hideout and waking up Edge.

"Huh?" He asked while looking around in fear, seeing the dust clear up and saw Stone.

"You!" Yune said in anger, with Stone smiling at Ken.

"This time... You're not escaping!" Stone said as he ran at Ken and threw him through a wall, making him flip for a bit until he landed on his hands and feet while Comet tried to punch him, but was grabbed by the hand and throw toward Ken, knocking them both down. While down, Stone jumped out of the ruins of the house and walked toward them. "So... You all are the whole group helping that hedgehog. This is starting to become better!" Both Yune and Gemstone held Edge close so he wouldn't hurt them while both Ken and Comet got up.

"He's as strong as me, which is a surprise since he's a hedgehog like you." Comet said as Ken nodded. "And plans to take him out?"

"No, with him there's almost no way on beating him. He's just ALL power and reflexes." Ken said while Stone summoned the blades from his gauntlets. "Those gauntlets really make any offence and defense he wants. Unless we can get rid of those, which is near impossible, we barely stand a chance." Stone smirked, ran to them and tried to stab them with the blades but dodged as Comet grabbed one of his arms and started to spin him around until Stone quickly landed and threw Comet onto the ground, stunning him. He was about to stab him with them but Ken quickly ran and tried to kick him in the face but ended up getting his leg grabbed and thrown at a pole, knocking him down a bit.

Stone then tried to stab Comet again with the blades, but he clapped his hands against them, stabbing and cutting his hands up a bit but stopped them. While he held them, Stone began to power them up more, causing Comet's hands to get burned from the blade until he kicked Stone off, making him react by changing the blades into darts and threw them at Comet's leg, going through his knee and knocking him down while yelling, catching Ken's attention as he recovered.

"Comet!" Ken yelled as he ran to Stone, with his chains in hand, and tried to hit him with them, only for one of the blades countering it, giving Ken the opportunity to punch Stone in the face, but he kicked him in chest, sending Ken back but landed. "Alright... Let's just finish this!" Ken then began glow brightly while a Brown aura began to cover him until he flashed, making him quickly dash toward Stone as fast as he was before and started to swing his chains and fists toward him while Stone began countering them with his blades and tried to keep up until he grabbed the chains, yanked them with Ken still hanging on, and punched him in the face, sending him away while the Chaos Emerald flew in the air as well with him grabbing it and landing.

"If that's the best you've got. You're a REAL disappointment!" Stone said with a smirk, while Ken looked at the emerald more.

_"Turns your thoughts into power... Can it really help me with just one?" _Ken asked as he closed his eyes while he mind started to clear, making his Dark Blue eyes shine into Light Blue along with the same colored aura covering him, surprising them. _"Is... This the power of the Chaos Emerald alone?"_

"What the...?" Stone asked as Ken got up, with his light blue aura flaring and him smirking.

"Time to show you what I'm REALLY made of!" Ken said as he quickly flashed in a Light Blue flash, appearing behind Stone and quickly kicking him, sending him back as Ken quickly ran while Stone was flying and hit him again, sending him stumbling while Ken began to spin into a ball with Blue light orbs began to form around him. "Ready..." He stopped spinning, having his aura bigger than before, and flash in the speed of light toward Stone, and punched him directly in the chest. "GO!" Once getting punched, it sent skidding across the ground, having some of the road destroyed and leaving Stone lying, with Ken staring at him while the aura faded away and his eyes returned to normal.

"Oh wow..." Yune said as Ken took a deep breath.

"Man... Talk about crazy..." He said as he helped Comet up. "You ok?"

"Yeah... Son of a gun got me good." Comet said while Gemstone and Yune, while keeping Edge nearby walked to them.

"Ken, that was awesome!" Edge said while jumping up and down, with him looking and rubbing his quills.

"Thanks! It's all thanks to this thing." He said while he took out the Chaos Emerald. "This thing is as powerful as they say... I'd hate to see the last two getting in the hands of Xiran."

"That was...Amazing." Gemstone said with a smile, with Ken nodding and her blushing slightly.

"It's not over yet..." Stone said while getting up, surprising them. "I'm not done yet until... I show Xiran... That I will NOT be tossed around! Especially for you destroying all chance I have left of living! Everything I worked for in the empire was for nothing, and now I'm... just an nobody in his eyes!"

"...You make it sound like you prefer being with that guy other that people like me." Ken said while Stone stared at him. "Xiran is no good. He's always been a killer, heck he'll kill anybody the second he gets it. Why would you still follow the orders and avenge what you lost, with a guy that can betray you when your back is turned and thinks of everybody the same way?" Stone stared at him in anger, but slowly calmed down a bit. "Besides... You're here now, right? Why worry about it now?" A thought then just came into his mind. "Are you trying to find a purpose or goal in life?"

"...Yes. That's right." Stone said. "I've always lived under the rule of Xiran. Taking orders from him was always my top priority, and nothing else mattered. When I lost my part in the empire, I thought you were to blame... But hearing these words... I know I've been wrong."

"You have a purpose though." Gemstone said while Stone looked at her. "I think you just need to figure it out in your own way... Working with Xiran is no good for you." She started smiling at him. "Maybe when you do, we could be friends."

"F-Friends?" Stone asked, never hearing that word before.

"You don't know what friends are?" Gemstone asked. "Friends are... People who are always there for you no matter what happens. Maybe you'll find friends yourself." Stone stayed silent while looking at his gauntlets.

"You'll find it... And we'll find ours soon enough." Ken said while looking at the Emerald. "With what we have now... We could find a way to-"

"The Chaos Emeralds interact with one another." Stone said, making them look at him. "The Emeralds attract and also repel against each other, energy wise. Xiran has five of the seven... Get the last one before it's too late."

"Really?" Yune asked while looking at him. "You better not be lying to us..."

"Come on. Let's check if this thing is true." Comet said as they all walked away, leaving Stone alone in thought.


	6. Pure Chaos

**_Xiran Empire - Time: 6:03 PM_**

Xiran walked through the hallways, with Shai holding him around the arm in protection, until they both entered a large courtroom.

"Emperor Xiran has arrived!" A soldier said as everybody in the counsel looked to see him walking in, looking at Shai in which made her leave, and started walking up a pair of stairs to a chair on a pedestal, with other judges and leaders in them.

"So... I'm glad all of those in this room decided to come into this meeting." Xiran said. "So... I've noticed that the population in Station Square has been decreasing lately."

"So we've noticed." A fox leader said, with Xiran looking. "Aren't your men the ones normally killing them?"

"Yes, that's correct. But we need people to keep a community going." Xiran said with a nod.

"If that's the case, then why do you kill them? Just to make the world burn?" A Echidna leader asked as well.

"They are just merely rebels. Rebels of our empire. Anybody that goes against our rules; My rules." Xiran said.

"Do you have any idea on how much bullshit that's coming out of your mouth?" The fox asked. "Half of that maybe correct, but all of the other ones you kill just for getting rid of the old, wounded, and young!" He looks at the citizens of the counsel. "People and family inside the counsel, led me your ears! This man right here is nothing but a hypocrite and a traitor! He knows of the actions he's doing, and he doesn't regret a single action he took onto the lasting civilization of our people! The lasting thread of our once beloved people, being in the balance of this man!" He looked at Xiran again. "If this is also the case, and if you are to kill rebels like our own innocents, then answer on me on why the young brown hedgehog is STILL out there. He's fought against multiple of our men, painted... graffiti onto your posters and onto walls as if it's just... some sort of PLAYGROUND to him! Explain to me why HE isn't killed via your state of thinking!"

"It's because... I follow my own rules, even if it goes against the ones I created." Xiran said, with the Echidna looking at him in question.

"But that would also make you a rebel and an ever bigger hypocrite! Why do such a... unintelligent action in your state of mind?" He asked while Xiran stared at them.

"It is not because of this... Intelligence you beings of nature's way you talk about." He said as he looked at everyone. "To why I don't follow the rules I created, is to simply watch the entire world be put into chaos. For the past eighteen years of my creation by the man known as Robotnik, I've always wanted and seen chaos, chaos like no other. Fires burning homes, rebellion filling the now cold streets of this city, and blood spilling onto the ground by the hands of myself or the men I force to do them. To why I do this... Is because I can. And anybody that will get in the way of that... Will be killed."

"Then... What about that Brown hedgehog?" Another Fox, a judge said. "If he is also a rebel and you allow him to roam these streets, then why haven't you killed him now?"

"Let's just say... I plan to tackle that young hedgehog soon." Xiran said in which he closed his eyes. "He might just be a rebel, but he is no ordinary one... The son of Hamon." Everybody stared at him in shock. "The son of Hamon, and his sister, is dangerous to this empire and to myself. I've only learned of this child only today, only just a troubling teenage hedgehog... But learning of what he is... I plan to destroy him one way or another."

"I see... But what if we were to say that we'll do whatever we can to stop that from happening?" The fox leader asked, with Xiran staring at him.

"...Then I will kill anybody to do that action." He said as he took out the Red and Purple Chaos Emeralds, making everybody's eyes widen.

"Where... Where the hell did you get those?" The Echidna asked, with Xiran looking at him.

"...Do you honestly think nothing is out of my reach?" Xiran asked while he got up and took the Blue, White, and Yellow Chaos Emeralds out, shocking them even more. "Only five... Five of them are in my possession. The last two are out there... Somewhere out there... And when I do, I'll be sure the chaos I create... Will help expand the empire, and help me rule this forsaken earth."

"Do you honestly think that five of the seven can help you do that when you don't know where the last two are?!" The Echidna asked in anger.

"I can control this empire just fine without the remaining two... But I'll find them one way or another... In fact, I shall demonstrate my power with only five." Xiran said as he got up from his seat and rose his hand a bit, creating the Black and Red chaos energy while one Chaos Emerald glowed brightly, making the energy more darker and slightly bigger, until each of them did the same and increased it's size greatly while it became darker and Black electricity engulfed his fist. Everybody stared at the fist, including Xiran, until he aimed it at group of people and shot it, creating a large blast that destroyed more than half of the entire courtroom and killed them, leaving everybody in shock.

"N-No way..." The fox said in shock, with Xiran looking at him and made him flinch.

"Do you see the power I possess now? With six I can destroy cities... But with seven... I can destroy countries." Xiran said while closing his eyes. "With having all seven... I would have even more power, but with no limit. And remember this conversation and that demonstration... Because that was not only for show, I also only used half of my power with that blast." Hearing that shocked them.

"Only... Half?" The leader fox asked in shock and fear.

"If you get in my way... Then it shall be you to meet the same fate as those souls." Xiran said as he gathered the five Chaos Emeralds. "Is that all you wanted to ask me and to bring me here for?"

"Y-yes... That is all." The Echidna said until he was blasted by Xiran, shocking everybody.

"Kyle!" The fox yelled until he was blasted as well, making the judges scream until they too were killed off.

"Good... Meeting Adjourned." Xiran said as he started climbing down the stairs and walked toward the exit while everybody watched, until he stopped to see a small wolf crying over the remains of his dead mother, ignored it, and continued to walk away with Shai grabbing onto his arm.

"That was a very amazing performance my love. You really scared them." She said while kissing his cheek, with him not reacting to it and kept walking. "Not much of one for words hm? Alright, I'll leave you be in silence."

"Alexandria... You may come out." Xiran said suddenly, with her to come out of the certains that helped her conceal in the shadows.

"That was a entertaining act you did back there Emperor Xiran." She said while staring at him with a smirk. "Let me guess. You want me to help you find the last two emeralds?" Xiran stared at her and gave her the Yellow Chaos Emerald, matching her fur.

"I trust you with this. Use it as a compass. It pulls towards and pushes back to other emeralds, so use that knowledge to find them... And if our agent is still with the Brown hedgehog, make sure to-" Xiran explained.

"I know Emperor Xiran. Take that person to safety. I got it." Aleandria said as she walked away, leaving both him and Shai alone.

"It's only a matter of time my loving Xiran... Before you truly become a king, and me as your queen." She said with Xiran looking at her.

"...You can hardly pull you're own weight in this empire... All you have done is just admire me for my power." He said, surprising her a bit.

"But my love... I have always loved you for what you a-" Shai said until she was suddenly shot through the skull by a small black beam, making her body instantly fall and soldiers ran up to see it.

"Emperor Xiran... What happened?" One asked while Xiran starting to walk away.

"...Clean this mess up." He said coldly, leaving them behind as they looked at each other.


	7. Working Together

**_Midtown - Time: 7:07 PM_**

Ken, holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand, walked around from alleyway to alleyway so he wouldn't get caught, with the others following.

"He said that Chaos Emeralds attract and repel to one another... I just hope that guy Stone wasn't lying." Ken said while he moved the Emerald around, not feeling anything. "I don't feel anything related to it... Maybe he did lie to us."

"I wouldn't think so." Comet said. "My old race always did this method. It works, at least for them. He should be telling us the truth."

"I'm surprised a guy like him told us about this." Yune said while looking back. "Maybe he has a change of heart."

"I don't know about that... People like that never really do after having their mind screwed up that badly from a guy like Xiran." Comet said while shaking his head. "I don't really trust him after all that happened.

"Well... He did kind of give us information about the emeralds when he didn't have to. Who knows?" Gemstone with Ken nodding.

"I agree. But we should focus on getting the emerald first hand before Xiran gets it." Ken said until they all saw soldiers walking down the streets. "Get down!" They all hid while Ken took out his spray paint can starting to quickly spray one of the large trash cans and waited for them to pass, only to stop and talk.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened back at the base? Xiran literally killed half of the people at that meeting." One Russian soldier, said with the other staring at him.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. Killed them, the citizens, leaders of the world, judges, heck even his own wife." The Russian said.

"Holy hell... No way..." The other said in shock.

"I don't blame him for killing her really. She was a real annoyance to be honest. Always smooching off of his power and not what he is. Chicks like that really dig guys like Xiran apparently." The Russian said. "Did you also hear about what he said about that Brown hedgehog?"

"Yeah, son of Hamon apparently. Heard he has a twin sister named Yune." The other one said while Ken and Yune looked at each other, knowing they were both right. "You really think we should keep following what Xiran is telling us to do now?"

"What do you mean by that?" The Russian asked.

"I mean... They're the children of Hamon and Jasmine, Hamon mostly. He was a hero before Xiran came in... So should we really keep following him, because those two might be able to-" The other tried to say.

"I think the same way, but look, if we don't do what he says now, we'll end up being dead." The Russian said. "Besides, how do we KNOW they might be the ones to beat him when they could just end up like everyone else?"

"In case you forgot, did you even SEE how fast that hedgehog can run? He's as fast as that legend Sonic, and look where he ended up!" The other said.

"Hamon was as fast as him, and look at where he is now. He's six feet under, plus we have no idea what kind of powers that sister of his has. You're just giving us false hope at this rate." The Russian said, with the other soldier looking down a bit. "Just keep doing what you're doing until something related to Xiran being thrown off happens, that's all you really can-" Edge stayed quiet until he sneezed a bit, giving away their location and making them look. "What was that?"

"Crap... He spotted us..." Comet said while Ken prepared his can.

"Sounds like it came from over here." The other soldier said until he was stabbed and killed by what appeared to be a dart, surprising them.

"What the-" The Russian said until he too was killed the same way, leaving the group to stay still for a bit, only for them to clam down and looked to see their bodies.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Edge said in a bit of fear.

"It's ok little guy." Gemstone said while she crouched down to him and petted the top of his head. "You're safe now."

"Who could have done this?" Comet asked while Ken looked around to see the soldiers were stabbed in the necks by energy like darts.

"I think I know who it could be..." Ken said while a soldier spotted them, until a hedgehog suddenly dropped near the group and stabbed him with the dart, revealing to be Stone. "Stone..." He looked at the group.

"It looked like you guys needed help." Stone said until he turned off the gauntlets and looked at Ken. "You said I could find a purpose in my own way. Realizing it now, stopping what kind of monster Xiran is is my purpose. After that, I could at least enjoy a peaceful life, or something in that category. You're... My friends right?"

"Friends?" Comet asked. "After you-"

"My mind was never clear since my exile. But realizing my wrong... I wish to counter them with rights." Stone said as he bowed down. "Allow me to have this chance at redemption for my past actions and sins." Ken stared at him for a bit, until he looked at the group.

"Well guys, what do you think?" He asked while everybody began thinking, with them nodding except Comet.

"As long as he doesn't pull anything, then he's welcome." Comet said as Ken looked at Stone with a smile and thumbs up.

"Alrighty then! Welcome to the group Stone!" Ken said, Stone looking at him, nodded, and got up with putting his hand near his heart.

"Ex-Top Warrior: Stone. In service of the rebe-" Stone tried to say until he was interrupted.

"You shouldn't sound like a soldier." Gemstone said while smiling. "Just talk like us or what you normally sound like!" Stone stared at her until he nodded slowly.

"Right... My name is Stone." Stone said while Ken gave him the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

"You're the only one that knows about this more than we do. Can you help us find that last one?" Ken asked while Stone grabbed it and nodded.

"Of course. Anything to help." He said as stared at it more, feeling it's energy until he felt a pull, making him turn. "It's this way... If it's still going this way it could lead to the old area of the Mystic Ruins. Could take us at least days to go by foot, even with speed of the son of Hamon."

"We obviously don't have time for that." Yune said, with Stone nodding.

"Exactly. Going by train is the only fastest way since it's followed a very linear pathway, but to do that we would either need to sneak in or take it for ourselves." He said.

"Well taking it is obviously not a option." Comet said. "Maybe if all of us go in, with Ken and Yune being disguised since they notice them first, we should be able to get in."

"That.. Sounds like a good plan." Yune said with Ken nodding.

"Ok... Let's do it. The faster the better." Ken said with a smile, while in the shadows, Alexandria watched them.

"Our agent seems to still be with them, and they have a Chaos Emerald, should I go ahead and get the rebels now along with getting our person to safety?" She asked through an ear piece.

"No. Follow them until they find the last emerald. If all of it is planned correctly, we'll catch all of them in that moment." Xiran said with Alexandria nodding.

"Understood Emperor Xiran. I'll contact you when I do." She said as she turned off the ear piece.

**_Train Station - Time: 7:58 PM_**

The group entered a train while both Yune and Ken wore cloths that resembled a hood and glasses, with them sitting next to each other.

"Last call for those going to the Mystic Ruins!" An announcer said while both Ken sat next to Yune and Gemstone, until he looked at Yune.

"So... I guess you and me really are twins." Ken said as Yune looked at him and nodded.

"It seems that way." She said with a smile. "I just can't believe you're actually my brother. I always thought that there was someone related to me out there... I'm glad I was right. When I first saw you on the TV, I always thought there was something about you I knew about."

"Yeah, same." Ken said with a smile. "I wonder why mom separated us when we were only babies."

"Probably because she didn't know who was the one to inherit our dad's speed and abilities... Just my guess." Yune said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah... Probably." He said while Gemstone smiled a bit.

"I'm happy for you guys. It's nice that the both of you are reunited." She said while Ken and Yune looked at her.

"It's not time to celebrate that just yet. We still need to find that last Chaos Emerald before Xiran or his guys do. Stone knows on how to work with the Chaos Emerald more than anybody from the looks of it, so once we do and find a way to beat Xiran, THEN we can do that." Ken said as the train started going forward, sending them on their way. "Next stop... Mystic Ruins." They all relaxed on their way to the area, while Gemstone looked outside and unknown to her, Alexandria watched them from the distance until she jumped on top of it, following them.


	8. Betrayal

**_Mystic Ruins - Time: 10:21 PM_**

The group inside the train, with Edge sleeping on Gemstone's lap, Comet sleeping on the side, Yune and Gemstone sleeping on Ken shoulder, and him and Stone still awake. Ken stayed there for a while until Stone walked to them.

"How much farther do you think this trip will take?" Ken asked.

"It shouldn't be that far now." Stone said. "Once we get off and get some rest, we'll search for the last emerald early."

"Alright... But Stone." Ken said as he took out the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. "How do you do it? How do you use it to see if they're repealing or attracting?"

"You used it's power before. You just need to clear your mind and feel it's power. It'll help guide you to the others." Stone said as Ken closed his eyes, emptying his thoughts until he felt it's power moving forward on his hand.

"I feel it." Ken said as he looked at where the power was flowing toward, seeing a large and old temple. "It's leading to that temple over there. Once we rest up a bit, we'll head out over there."

"A good plan." Stone said while he looked at the temple, then back at Ken. "And... I thank you." Hearing that caught his attention.

"What for?" Ken asked.

"For giving somebody as I a chance of redeeming what I once was." Stone said while looking at his gauntlets. "Doing this action... Feels correct to me, like I'm now free to make a path I truly desire."

"And you'll have that opportunity for that soon. But we just need to focus on getting that least emerald." Ken said until the train began to slowly stop, until it officially did. "Looks like we're here." He gently shook Gemstone and Yune, with them waking up. "Come on guys. Time to get up for now."

"Alright... I'm up." Gemstone said until she saw Edge sleeping, picked him up, and put him on her back while Yune woke Comet up.

"W-Wha-?" Comet asked as he woke up and looked at Yune. "Oh hey... How long have I been out?"

"At least for a bit." She said while Comet got up with the others, and exited the train only to see the old Mystic Ruins along with a large view of the Xiran empire, the still large robotic castle with a large hole on one side.

"Jeez... Didn't know we're right near Xiran. We're in his territory at this rate." Ken said while everybody started walking down the stairs and him holding the emerald. "It's following us through here..." They all entered through a rusty gate, opened it, and went through it until they saw a large forest that held the temple. "It looks like it'll be a maze through here. Should we keep going or stop somewhere?"

"I saw a old workshop back around one of the ledges, if nobody is there, we can sleep there for tonight." Comet said with Stone nodding.

"That's where we'll be heading." He said as they all went through the caves once again and walked over to one of the ledges, seeing the old workshop while Ken noticed a rusty symbol and began to rub it off, seeing a symbol of two Orange tails.

"It looks like it's Miles Tails Prower's old workshop." He said while they looked as well. "He was Sonic's old friend... I can't believe this is HIS workshop." Comet opened the door of it, to see it's empty.

"Nobody seems to be in here. Perfect." He said as they all walked inside. "So, we working in shifts?"

"Yeah, me and Stone will watch over everything while you guys sleep." Ken said as Comet looked at him.

"You sure you want to trust this guy with us sleeping?" He asked as Ken nodded.

"Yes, I do. I think this is a good way of showing that." He said with a smile. "I'll be sure nothing happens. Don't worry." Comet sighs a bit.

"Alright, fine... Whatever." He said as he started lying down a bit.

"So I'm thinking we'll sleep and stay here for at least six hours, maybe more. That means we'll be taking a three hour shift. Think you can handle that?" Ken asked, with Stone nodding.

"I've taken shifts longer than this. It's not a problem." He said as Ken nodded and Stone walked outside, while Gemstone stayed wide away and kept thinking.

**_Time: 4:47 AM_****  
**_**November 25, 3540  
**_  
Ken was outside of the workshop, wide awake now, while he held the Light Blue Chaos Emerald in hand and tossed it into the air. He kept doing this until he heard Gemstone exiting the worksop, with him seeing.

"Oh, hey! You're up early!" He said with a smile. "Had a bad dream or something?"

"N-No... I've been awake all night." Gemstone said, with Ken turning to her.

"Really? That's not good. We came to the workshop so we could all get a bit of sleep. What prevented you?" He asked as Gemstone looked down a bit.

"Can... We talk somewhere else?" She asked.

"But I can't leave my post." Ken said until Gemstone looked back at him.

"Just for... Five minutes? I need to talk to you about something." She asked as Ken stared at her and sighed.

"Alright... JUST five, no more than that." He said as he put the Chaos Emerald up and the both of them walked away from the workshop, but to the edge of where the forest is. "Alright... We're alone. What is it you want to talk about?"

"It's... About everything... And with you and me." Gemstone said with Ken looking at her in the eyes.

"Ok... what about it?" He asked.

"Thank you... and that I'm sorry." Gemstone said, with Ken looking at her in question. "You... Out of all people, have the most kindest, gentlest, and biggest heart I've ever seen and met... You always care for people, and showed forgiveness to people. Like with Stone... You really are... One of a kind." She grabbed his hand gently and looked at him in the eyes. "...You're eyes are really pretty."

"T-Thanks... I guess." He said while looking at hers. "Yours look pretty as well." She smiled a bit until she shook her head.

"I-I can't..." She said while starting to cry. "I-I can't do this... I shouldn't be doing this... You.. You're the enemy..." Hearing it surprised him.

"What? What do you mean I'm the enemy?" Ken asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not an orphan... I never was... I'm working with the Xiran Empire." She said as Ken's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He asked while she cried more.

"He.. He had my mother in captive... He... Told me about you and how you were probably the son of Hamon... And told me to get you to trust me and make sure you didn't get out of his sight... Everything was fake and I thought you would be just like some other guy..." She said while rubbing her eyes more. "B-But when I realized on how nice you really were... I-I'm so sorry Ken... I had no choice..." She started brawling and hiccuping a bit. "...I'm so sorry... That I wronged you!" Ken stared at her more with a hurt expression on his face. "They've... They've been following us and... They've probably about to attack you guys now..."

"What?" Ken asked in shock, with Gemstone nodding.

"I-I had no choice... They'd kill my only mother if I didn't agree to it..." She said with Ken grabbed her hand, shocking her. "You... You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. It wasn't your fault. Let's go save them. If you still want to be with the group." He said, in which she smiled and started crying happily.

"Y-Yes! Yes I do! I want to make it right!" She said as Ken gripped it tightly.

"Then let's go!" He said until he started to run, with her running and trying to keep up until they both found Comet and Stone fighting off soldiers until they were knocked down, with Alexandria walking to them a bit after.

"Where is the Brown hedgehog? Tell me now or the kid and girl gets it." She said while she knocked down with Edge and Yune down onto the ground.

"Yunnie, I'm scared!" Edge said with intense fear.

"It's going to be ok Edge..." Yune said with a smile.

"They're going to kill them. I need to stop them." Ken said while he prepared his chain.

"Wait. I have an idea." Gemstone said. "You catch their attention and chase Alexandria away from them while finding the last emerald. I'll try to fend them off."

"Alright... Sounds like a plan. Just... be careful, ok?" Ken asked as Gemstone nodded. "Hey crazy cat lady! I'm right here!" Alexandria looked to see him.

"There he is! I'll get him!" She said as she started to run toward him, with him running away at a fast speed and Alexandria following not to far and Gemstone looking through the dust left behind them.

"Please be safe..." She said silently until got in the way of the entrance, knocked down by a soldier, and arrested her with handcuffs.

"You betrayed us Gemstone... Xiran would like to talk to you once that hedgehog is caught." A soldier said with Gemstone smiling a bit.

"...I won't care." She said.


	9. Fighting of Speed and The Lost World

**_(Quick note that I thought this song actually fitted the battle scene in this chapter. I actually felt pretty proud of this one: Sonic 2006: Kingdom Valley -Water_****_)_**

**_Mystic Ruins - Forest - Time: 5:01 AM_**

Ken kept running away from Alexandria at his top speed, with her not too far behind.

"Man, you're not much of one to mess around huh?" Ken asked with a smirk "How about cat girl? A race for the emerald?"

"Very well then. I'll defeat you and and obtain your emeralds!" Alexandria said as Ken smirked more.

"Then let's do this then!" He said as he ran faster, quickly jumped off of the ledge and quickly landed onto the ground, to which he began to run onto the river with Alexandria just a bit behind.

"Attention to all soldiers, the son of Hamon is making his way to the temple inside the forest! Stop or slow him down at all costs!" She said through a watch, with Ken still ran until small droids began to chase him down and fire bullets at him, making him quickly dodge them as fast as he could.

"Sending droids to slow me down are you? Now YOU'RE a real cheater ya know that?" Ken said to himself, with him quickly homing attacking the firing droids, sending them into trees, making them explode in which sent the trees down, with Alexandria quickly flipped over to dodge them. "Is sending droids to kill me all you've got kitty cat? Come on! I expected more from you than that!" He quickly kicked another droid, making it ricochet off of a tree, and hit her while flipping away, making him smile. "Serves you right!" Alexandria quickly got up and took out the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos... Control!" She yelled as she warped in a Yellow light, and flashed next to Ken, with her trying to slash him with a sword but dodged it.

"Whoa now! Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Ken said with a smile while they began to throw their fists at each other, with one countering another and creating small explosions of Light Blue and Yellow, sending some of the leave and water nearby to fly away. They kept doing this until they both entered the temple while passing sign inside that said 'Lost World', and began to race each other through the long hallway of ruins and decay. "You know what? You're not bad! I gotta say, you're a real challenge! Even more than Stone!"

"You're not bad yourself hedgehog." Alexandria said while taking out the Yellow Chaos Emerald again, with her growing a Gold Yellow aura. "But I'm only getting started."

"Same here!" Ken said while he too took out the Light Blue Emerald, gaining the same colored aura once again. "Let's cut the warm up and get to the real battle!" Both of their auras clashed intensely and began to charge at each other from side to side by bouncing off of the walls toward each other, causing most of the ruins from the inside to be destroyed. They kept clashing with Ken's chains and Alexandria's sword together, causing the hallway to be blasted into single bricks along with both of them flying into a large pool of water, with a stone snake floating around the area, to which Alexandira landed on but Ken fell into the water, making him start drowning while the water raised.

"Shame hedgehog! You were a real good challenge! But in the end, you were just as weak as a rat." She said with a smile.

_"Crap! This isn't good! If I don't get out of here soon, she'll find the Chaos Emerald and the world is doomed!" _Ken thought while holding his breath, until he looked at the Chaos Emerald in his possession. _"What that girl pulled... Can I do it as well?" _He closed his eyes cleared his mind. _"What was it called? What was is called?! Wait... Chaos... Control!" _He quickly flashed in a Sky Blue light, and quickly appeared next to Alexandira as she began to run to another hallway. "Well what do you know? It works!" He quickly ran through and caught up with her, surprising her greatly. "Yo! Miss me?"

"What?! How could a pest like you do Chaos Control?!" Alexandria asked in shock.

"Hey, a magician never reveals his secrets! Except I'm more than that and a rat!" Ken said with a smirk. "I'm the hero of this world, and a hedgehog!"

"You'll end up a dead one by the end of today!" Alexandria yelled, with her trying to stab Ken once again, but parried it with his chains while running on the side of the inside, seeing flames engulfing the area until the both of them fell off. They landed on a slope and kept fighting while a large flaming rock chased them, and the both of them fell off of the ledge, landed onto ruins and kept racing each other while they began to run onto water and clashed their weapons.

"Man, you're DEFINITELY not standing down now aren't you?" Ken asked with a smirk. "You're the most fun I've had out of this all day!"

"You think all of this is a game, don't you?!" Alexandria asked in anger.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Ken said with a smile, until he faded away. "But now it's going to get serious!" He looked forward to see a Emerald Green Chaos Emerald on the stone ground, quickly skidded in front of Alexandria and kicked it away from them. "Let's go! No more running!"

"Very well..." Alexandria said as she aimed her sword at him and began to swing it toward him, with him clashing it with his chains again and causing explosions of Light Blue and Yellow, to wave out of control along with causing the ruins of the temple to shake and fall out of control. "Before this is over, I'll make sure claim those emeralds and your head!" She then quickly swept kicked him, sending him to fall but recovered by flipping away at a fast speed.

"I'd like to see you try cat girl!" Ken said as Alexandria then tried to stab him at a quick speed, but he slid the the sword in between one hole of the chains and yanked it away, leaving Alexandria defense and weaponless, giving him the opportunity to quickly kick her away from him. "I've got you right where I want you now!" He grabbed the sword and threw it at one of the slits of the stone celing, causing it to break and stop her from getting any further by barricading her.

"You rat! I'll get you for tha-" Alexandria tried to say while she raised her Yellow Chaos Emerald until a large rock then landed on her, silencing her and making him wince while the emerald was sent flying by the impact next to Ken's feet.

"Sorry cat girl... You were one hell of a challenge." Ken said as he grabbed the Yellow Chaos Emerald, ran to the Green Chaos Emerald, grabbed it, and tried to run out but toward the entrance, but was closed off by a large rock. "I'm trapped!" He looked around for an exit until he looked at the three Chaos Emeralds, closed his eyes and let his mind clear, making him glow in a Green color. "It's all or nothing... Chaos... Control!" He quickly flashed in a Green light, and appeared outside of the temple, seeing it crumble before him. "Man... that was way too close..." He quickly ran back to the edge where he came from, climbed up the ladder, and ran back to the workshop to see soldiers still aiming their guns at the group, Gemstone included, and jumped to them. "Hey guys!" They all looked at him.

"Ken get out!" Comet yelled as the soldiers began to shoot at Ken, to which he quickly flipped over them and landed on one of them, knocking him out while the other tried to shoot but was punched in the face. "Whoa... Is that really?" Ken walked over to them and started taking the handcuffs off of them.

"You're ok!" Edge said while he hugged Ken's leg happily, with him smiling.

"Yeah, I am." He said while Gemstone walked up and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok..." She said with a smile, with him doing that same.

"I'm glad you're ok too." He said as they stared at each other for a bit, with Stone looking at him.

"Where is Alexandria? The cat?" He asked, with Ken showing them the Yellow Chaos Emerald, then showing them the Green and Light Blue.

"Dude! That's three!" Comet said with a smile.

"But... what Happened to her though?" Yune asked as Ken looked at her.

"She... Was crushed during our battle. She was one heck of a challenge and fighter, and an awesome warrior of Xiran. All the way until the end." He said with Stone nodding.

"She was much like me, a Top Warrior, but much faster and stronger than I was." He said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah. But now we're just about tied with Xiran now. Just gotta get another Emerald or so, and then there might be a chance of beating him." Ken said while looking at Gemstone. "It's almost over."

"Is is for you." A dark voice said as a Black flash grabbed Gemstone and Yune, and flashed back with other soldiers, revealing to be Xiran who has them.

"Xiran..." Ken said in shock.


	10. Anger and Death

**_Mystic Ruins - Workshop - Time: 5:24 AM_**

"Xiran..." Ken said in shock while preparing himself.

"So... You are the son of Hamon. You look very much like him." Xiran said as he looked at Stone. "You have decided to stay and assist the rebel army? How unfortunate of you to sink this low."

"...As if you didn't do the same." Stone said coldly while Comet tried to walk toward them, but Xiran aimed his hand at them.

"Do not interfere Echidna. This is between I and the hedgehog." He said while Ken looked at Comet and shook his head.

"Comet. Leave this to me." Ken said as Comet just stood there, with him looked at Xiran. "Why are you doing this Xiran? This world has done nothing to you... Or anybody. Why do you destroy? Why do you want to watch this world burn? Nobody did anything to you."

"Why I create the chaos in this world? To my very own empire?" Xiran asked while he kept both Gemstone and Yune near him, scaring them. "Ever since my creation. Chaos was my one and true motive, and I wanted to see it all created by myself, and to watch the entire world become ruins by my own hands. I do it because I have all right to do so, and it's all for my amusement. You see..." Xiran stared at Ken deep in the eyes. "...Peace is just boring, and only boring. Where is any of the enjoyment of homes being destroyed, people... suffering, and the warfare created by myself? Where is any of that?"

"So that it isn't it?" Ken asked, in which he became angry. "You only want to destroy the world... Just because you're bored? Just because... YOU'RE BORED?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You won't be around to witness the chaos soon to be created, son of Hamon." Xiran said as he formed energy in both of his hands, scaring the girls. "I want to at least make you suffer the pain of loss before your life draws to a close... Four Chaos Emeralds is more than enough to defeat your Emeralds of three." He began to let the energy grow more, angering Ken more.

"Don't you DARE hurt them." He said with his anger growing more, having the Chaos Emeralds glowing his backpack along with the ones with Xiran, to which he didn't notice.

"Do you not wish for me to kill them?" Xiran asked while Black electricity began to cover Ken.

"Don't HURT THEM..." He said while his anger began to overfill him, making a Black aura swirl around him slowly while Xiran made his energy closer to them. "I SAID... **_DON'T HURT THEM!"_**He suddenly bursted in dark energy, making him scream loudly in pain while the ground cracked under him, shocking them.

"K-Ken?" Gemstone asked while Ken's Dark Brown fur slowly turned Black, his sports tape becoming dirty along with his clothing, and his Dark Blue pupils disappearing, making him turn into something completely different.

"Well... This is an interesting turn of events..." Xiran said while the new being, Dark Ken looked at him.

**"You've really gone and DONE IT Xiran! I'll KILL you for doing this!" **Dark Ken said in hatred as he suddenly warped in a Black flash, appeared behind Xiran, and tried to punch him, but let go of the girls and caught it, with him throwing the punches harshly and dark waves of energy coming out of each punch. Xiran kept catching the punches until Dark Ken suddenly kicked him in the face, not stunning him until he put more energy into his leg, sending him through the workshop and destroying a part of it, to which Xiran blasted through the debris and stared at the new form.

"This is interesting. So this is the power of your rage. It's power... It's nowhere near my level." Xiran said until he walked toward Dark Ken. "But the abilities you gained from this transformation interests me." Xiran then picked up one of the Emeralds, making it glow along with the others with him. "Come. I'll show you the power I possess."  
**  
**_**"Bring it you chaos loving monster!"**_Dark Ken yelled in anger as he quickly dashed to him, with his Black aura flowing out of control, punched Xiran in the face, and kept punching and kicked him as harshly and darkly as possible while they all stared at him.

"Has he always been like this?" Stone asked with Comet shaking his head.

"No... I've never seen him like this. This is the first time I've seen him become this before." He said while Edge stared in fear.

"Ken is really scary now! Why?" He asked as gripped onto Yune's leg, with her looking.

"I... Don't know..." She said while Gemstone just stared at the fight, with Dark Ken still punching Xiran in the face and his power becoming bigger and stronger than before, until he finished the fury of punches by covering his fist with pure dark energy and punched him directly in the jaw, causing an explosion of his Black aura to swing and whirl around the area, knocking down some parts of the site, anything electrical exploding, and making the ground crack more and more until it started to fall apart.

"Oh crap! Let's get out of here!" Comet yelled as Stone grabbed Yune and Gemstone's hand while Comet grabbed Edge and jumped off, landing on the ground safely while the platform they were on fell apart, leaving Xiran falling down and Dark Ken hovering in the sky. "Sheesh... He's really different. Like he's a WHOLE new person."

"Your power is impressive... If you only used the full capabilities of the Chaos energy and your anger, then maybe you could stand a chance." Xiran said while he looked at Dark Ken's eyes, seeing no pupils still. "Maybe hurting those women Gemstone and your sister will help unlock your pull power." Hearing those very words made Dark Ken angrier.

**_"Keep them... OUT OF THIS!"_**He said in rage, making his aura whirl faster, stronger, and larger than before. **_"I'll kill you before you do something like that Xiran!"_**He quickly dashed toward Xiran again and began to punch toward him, but he only caught the fists at a fast pace until he blasted into his chest, sending Dark Ken back and destroying the rocky wall along with all that was inside and created dust. Once the dust faded, Dark Ken began to form Dark Purple energy in his hands and shot multiple waves of dark energy toward Xiran, to which he countered with his own energy, making small explosions of energy while Gemstone still watched.

"K-Ken..." She said quietly in worry while Dark Ken kept throwing the energy until he used Chaos Control to flash in front of Xiran, grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up, and began to punch him in rage while blood began to get onto his gloves. "Please stop..." Dark Ken kept punching him in the face until he formed more dark energy in his hand and fired it into Xiran with all of his power until his hand was grabbed, revealing Xiran with his clothing a bit ripped.

"Your power is starting to disappoint me. If this is your full capabilities, then you are still no match for me." Xiran said as he grabbed Dark Ken's hand, began to slam him into the ground, threw him through the brick supports for the train, teleported behind him and kicked him though the Mystic Ruins train station, destroying it and now became literal ruins. Xiran stared at them more until Dark Ken blasted a hole through it and hit him, but didn't harm him by any means. "You have not met my expectations son of Hamon, and this must be the limit of your power."

**_"I'll go through these limits just so I can DESTROY YOU! I don't care how long this takes!"_**Dark Ken yelled as he dashed toward him with the aura still lashing around, with Xiran teleporting away and Dark Ken chasing him until his rage grew, making him faster until he finally punched him in the stomach, sending him through the ground and creating a crater while he walked over until he grabbed him by the neck. **_"I'm going to hurt you so badly..."_**

"Ken please stop!" Gemstone yelled in fear, with Xiran seeing and teleported behind her, along with grabbing her in a hold.

**_"GEMSTONE!"_**Dark Ken yelled until he screamed in anger and dashed toward Xiran. **"XIRAN! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"I would listen to the girl." Xiran said while forming energy near her head, scaring her and stopping Dark Ken. "No matter how much you deny it, my power easily overcomes yours, even in that form. Fighting me still is futile. You know this son of Hamon." Dark Ken stared at him in rage until he slowly looked at everybody, completely scared except for Stone, looked at Edge since his eyes were filled with fear, to Yune with her eyes wide in shock, then at Gemstone while her eyes were streaming with tears. Seeing them then made Dark Ken slowly hover down to the ground, with his Black fur returning back to Dark Brown and his articles becoming clean along with the blood. "Stand down." Ken looked down and got onto his knees.

"Ken..." Gemstone said sadly while he put down the last three Chaos Emeralds, shocking them.

"Just... Take them. I'm no match for you anyway... I can't beat even with all seven of them in my power..." Ken said as Xiran threw Gemstone away, and gathered the rest.

"Ken... You can't be serious." Comet said as Xiran grabbed the last one, in which made the other emeralds float around him.

"At long last... I now have all seven Chaos Emeralds... With this power... I shall have my empire expand, and make the world on this planet... Finally mine." Xiran said as he walked away, leaving them all in horror that Ken just gave up, until he suddenly shot a ball of energy toward Yune, to which Comet saw.

"YUNE!" Comet yelled as he pushed her aside, taking the hit instead and killing him right there.

"Comet!" Stone yelled as he ran up to him along with everybody else. "H-He's not breathing... He's... gone..."

"N-no..." Ken said as he held Comet's body and began to cry, now officially losing hope in himself.


	11. Lost and Regained Hope

**_Xiran Empire - Time: 7:26 AM_**

Xiran, still having the seven Chaos Emeralds still floating around him, walked through the hallways of the empire while some of the soldiers stared at him.

"My god... He did it. He actually did it." One said while Xiran kept walking until he looked at everybody.

"...It's finally time." Xiran said. "It's finally time to rule this world. The time to finally show the world true chaos, destruction, and the fire that burns within the mortal's soul. The time of the Xiran Kingdom is now coming to it's existence. The civilization of this world, Station Square, and the son and daughter of Hamon and Jasmine, will be destroyed, and the legacy they leave behind along with it. Every being that goes against me will be killed." He looked at everyone more. "If you still wish to come along and to prove you are worthy of living and to be a part of the soon Xiran Kingdom, then show me your power."

"...I'm not being a part of this any longer." Another soldier said as he aimed his gun at Xiran. "Knowing you, you'll just stab us in the back once we're turned around. Fighting against you, alongside you, or whatever I, or anyone else in this empire does, we'll all end up dead either way." All of the other soldiers aimed their guns at him. "I always thought if I worked with you as a soldier, my family and myself would be safe. But knowing all of it will no longer mean anything in the long run, I'd much rather be a living mortal who did all he could to protect his family and died trying than be a Mobian fighting for his life to end up getting killed in the end, and having everything he did for nothing."

"...I see. So that is your answer. Then you all shall be the first to feel my new powers." Xiran said as he glowed darkly in Black energy, with the soldiers shooting at him constantly while he stood still, but slowly stopped due to loosing all the bullets. "...Now it's my turn." He rose his hand, created a large amount of energy in his hand, and let go, creating a large blast that consumed the soldiers, killing them. He looked around for any survivors and walked away slowly. "Now I need to use the Emeralds power to find the main source of it... The Master Emerald."

**_Mystic Ruins - Time: 7:40 AM_****  
**  
Stone, alongside Yune and Gemstone, finished burying Comet in the ground while Edge stared in sadness.

"I miss Comet..." Edge said while Yune looked at him.

"I'm... sure you do." She said while Stone stared at where Comet was buried.

"Comet was a good Mobian." He said sadly. "He may have never once trusted me after my actions, but... He was still a loyal friend. I hope to any god out there that he has a safe journey."

"I'm... Going to check on Ken." Gemstone said as she walked over to him, seeing he's completely traumatized. "Ken? Are... You ok?"

"He's dead..." Ken said suddenly, which caught her attention. "He's dead and... It's all my fault... I-I just... gave them to him. I thought..."

"No Ken..." Gemstone said sadly while streaming tears. "It's my fault... All of this is my fault." She started shaking her head while sitting down next to him. "If I didn't go with that deal with Xiran, I never would have met you, and I never would have gotten Comet killed. Every... Everything is really my fault!"

"No Gem... It isn't." Ken said while looking at him. "It's my fault as well... I-I just gave it to him... Without thought... He was going to kill you... I had no choice..."

"I used your kindness just to give him what he wanted... It's me that did it." Gemstone said while they both looked at each other.

"Look I..." Ken said as he looked down, with Stone, Yune and Edge walking to him.

"We need to get moving. We have to stop Xiran from using the Chaos Emeralds so he could destroy this place." Stone said while looking around. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

"No... not really." Yune said while looking at Ken. "He's in no shape to actually help. His spirit... Is really crushed."

"So that's it? We just surrender?" Stone asked, with Yune shaking her head.

"I'm not saying that... But I'm taking a guess he needs the Chaos Emeralds for more than just using it to take over the world. Anyone know much about the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked while looking at them, with Gemstone getting up and wiping the tears off her face.

"I-I do." She said as they looked. "It's not just the Chaos Emeralds that they attract. When all seven of them are together, they not only can make miracles, but can also lead them to the Master Emerald. It's what controls the Chaos Emeralds."

"So we find this Master Emerald and then what? We destroy it?" Stone asked, with Gemstone shaking her head.

"No, that would just make it worse. It would split into multiple pieces if we did, and we don't have time for that if we do. We need to use it's power, and can only work to those who's soul is connected with it and the only one's who are normally are... The Echidna's..." She said as they looked at Comet's grave. "And he was the last of their kind. They're extinct now, and we can't use it's power..."

"Wait!" Edge said suddenly, with them looking at him. "Comet doesn't always save anybody! He saves those who are very important! He saved Yunnie!" They looked at her.

"Could... It probably work?" Stone asked as Yune looked at him. "If what the kid said was true, then you might be the only that is connected to the Master Emerald."

"Then... There's hope?" Yune asked as Gemstone nodded.

"There's got to be. Yune... Do you know the words of how to use the Master Emerald? Did anybody tell you?" She asked as Yune looked down, then nodded quickly.

"I-I think I do! Do you know where the Master Emerald could be?" She asked.

"If my memory serves me right, it SHOULD be on Angel Island in The Mystic Ruins! Through that hole actually!" She said as she pointed at a hole through the rock, seeing an entrance. "There's probably still time to stop Xiran before he gets to the Master Emerald first. If he does and ends up destroying it, then we're all done for."

"Then let us get going." Stone said with a smile. "We're the only ones who can do this until the son of Hamon recovers."

"We'll have to. We have to do this." Gemstone said while she looked through it. "Let's go! We don't have any time to waste!" Edge climbed up onto Stone, as they both walked in with Yune following, and soon Gemstone while she looked at Ken. "...Please recover soon.. I'm making up for all I did to you." She followed the others while leaving Ken alone, sitting there while looking at Comet's grave, making him think.

"Can... I really make this right? Is it not too late?" Ken asked himself while thinking, realizing it's still not too late, and got up. "Comet... I won't let what you did be in vain." He quickly ran after them, hoping to help stop Xiran once and for all.

**_Xiran Empire - Time: 8:18 AM_**

Xiran walked through another door, carrying the arm of one of his soldiers and threw it away, while he kept walking to his throne room with the Chaos Emerald still floating near him and sat down.

"Now... it's time to find the Master Emerald." Xiran said as he pressed a button on his throne, turning it into a platform, and lifted him up through the top of the Empire to see Station Square and the Mystic Ruins. He closed his eyes as the Chaos Emeralds began to align into a straight line, aiming toward the down left. "I found you..." The Emeralds then scattered and began floating around him again, in which he quickly teleported to the location.

**_Mystic Ruins - Angel Island - Time: 8:20 AM_**

Yune, alongside Stone and Gemstone, ran through a bridge on the edge of a ledge on the mountains, and saw the floating Island.

"There it is!" Gemstone said with a smile.

"I never would have expected this 'Angel Island' to be floating." Stone said while both Gemstone and Yune ran to the alter to see the Master Emerald, a large Green emerald cut.

"Is this it?" Yune asked as Gemstone nodded.

"Yes, it is." She said with a smile. "The Master Emerald has the power to enhance or stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Stop them and it should stop Xiran." She looked at Yune. "You DO know the words, right?"

"Yes... I do." Yune said as she put her hand on the Emerald. "The... Servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller, and the controller serves to unify the Chaos..." Saying that made the Master Emerald glow brightly, making them smile. "I-It works! Edge, you were right!"

"Cool! Say it!" He said with Yune smiling and nodding, then back at the Master Emerald.

"Oh great Master Emerald... Please stop the Chaos Emer-" She said until a beam suddenly hit the Master Emerald, shattering it quickly with the shards flying away, shocking everybody. "No!"

"NO!" Edge yelled in shock.

"So close... And yet so far..." A voice said as they all looked to see Xiran, standing on one of the pedestals with the seven Chaos Emeralds still hovering around him. "...But not close enough."

"That... That was our last hope..." Gemstone said with Xiran staring at her and took something out, revealing a bloody pendant.

"I also have something for you... Gemstone. A reward for helping me." He said as he tossed it to her, with her eyes widening.

"My... That's my mothers..." She said until a thought hit her. "You... You killed her... I-I did everything you told me to! Why?!"

"...Because you no longer had a use to me, and decided to break the agreement." Xiran said he floated down onto the ground, with Gemstone crying harshly.

"You... Are terrible." Stone said in anger while putting Edge down and Xiran staring at him. "You truly are a traitor... What did I ever find in you?" He activated his gauntlets, taking out the blades and started running toward him, to which he tried to stab him but Xiran stopped the blade with just his fingertip, and tapped onto one of the gauntlets, destroying it.

"You underestimate my power. Without the Master Emerald, there is no reason to resist." Xiran said as he blasted Stone, sending him back and hitting the ground, barely alive. "You might as well give up now, just like the son of Hamon."

"Who said I'm giving up now?" A voice asked as everybody looked to see him; Ken the Hedgehog, back again into the fight against Xiran.


	12. The Battle of Light and Darkness

**_Mystic Ruins - Angel Island - Time: 8:23 AM_**

"Who said I'm giving up now?" A voice asked as everybody looked to see him; Ken the Hedgehog, back again into the fight against Xiran while smiling.

"So... the son of Hamon came back after all..." Stone said quietly while smiling until he was knocked out by the pain.

"Ken!" Gemstone said with wide eyes, while Xiran stared at him.

"So, the son of Hamon has come for his life to reach it's end." He said while he kept his stare and Ken walking toward to them with no fear in his eyes, but replaced with happiness and hope.

"I may have given you the emeralds, but if you think I'm still not going to stop you then you're dead wrong." Ken said. "I may not reach the same power as you even with the emeralds, but I'd rather be the son of Hamon that tried to protect the world he fought for. I'm never going to stop fighting against you, never in a million years." He smirked more while looking at Gemstone and Yune. "Sis, Gem, you did all you could. Get Stone and Edge and get away from here as fast as you can."

"But Ken... You can't beat him all on your own!" Yune said while Ken smirked.

"I don't have to be alone. Because I have everyone right here." He said while holding his chest to where his heart was. "Even without the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I still have something to fight for. And I won't stop now because someone is stronger than me! My friends... Are and always will be my power!" The Chaos Emeralds near Xiran began to glow brightly in light, which caught their attention.

"What is this?" Xiran asked until the Chaos Emeralds floated over Ken and began to spin around slowly, but then quickly as closed his eyes temporarily. He opened them to reveal Ruby Red eyes, along with his Dark Brown fur then turning Glossy Gold and having the same colored aura, becoming Super Ken. "What is... This transformation?"

"It's... A super state." Gemstone said in shock, then started smiling. "He... Used the Emeralds to create a miracle, and made what he is now." Super Ken looked at his body a bit, feeling it's power.

"Wow... This is awesome." Super Ken said until he looked at them. "Alright guys. I'm going to say this again, get Edge and Stone out of here, to the train station and get out of here. I get the feeling Mystic Ruins is going to be a battle field."

"Ok..." Gemstone said as she helped Stone up, along with Yune putting Edge on her back, and stared running until she stopped and looked at Super Ken. "And... Ken?" He looked at her. "...Please return to me alive."

"Don't expect me to keep that promise. I may not make it out of here alive. And if I die from trying, then oh well." Super Ken said while Gemstone slowly nodded and ran off with Yune until they got to the other side, with him blowing off the bridge to stop them from getting back in. Once done, he looked at Xiran. "Let's do this Xiran. I'll make sure this ends quickly."

"You sound confident of your abilities. Are you sure you believe you can win a battle you cannot win?" Xiran asked with Super Ken shrugging.

"Not exactly sure. But we won't know unless we try!" He said as the two hedgehogs stood there until they both flashed and made their fists collide, creating a shock wave of Gold and Black energy swirling around the area, until they both jumped away and starting homing attacking each other at a fast pace while it also created shockwaves. "Come on Xiran! This can't be the best you've got!"

_"This hedgehog, he's now at the same level of energy I am now."_ Xiran thought. _"The power in him is stronger than it was before. His dark form and this form are the same level of strength, how could he surpass it's power than previously?" _Xiran then quickly kicked toward Super Ken, to which he caught his foot and threw him through one of the mountains, destroying the tip. Xiran blasted through it's ruins and started shooting energy at him, to which he shot back with the equal amount of energy and countered them while small droplets of energy fell onto the ground and destroyed parts of Angel Island.

"What's wrong Xiran? You were stronger before!" Super Ken said as he quickly teleported toward Xiran and began to punched toward him, with Xiran quickly countering them by punches and kicks and, for the first time ever since his creation, started to overcome his speed until Xiran was punched in the face, with him punching Super Ken as well, but not fazing him. Seeing it made him smile. "Xiran, you're starting to no become a challenge." Hearing that, for the first time ever as well, surprised Xiran.

"That's... Not possible." Xiran said in shock. "I'm the experiment made from Ultimate Lifeform... How can I be over come by you with all the Chaos Emeralds in my possession?"

"Wielding them isn't what makes you stronger, using your heart is all that makes it!" Super Ken said as he quickly punched Xiran again, making him cough out blood, threw him away toward the sky, teleported behind him, then quickly blasted him into the ground, wounding Xiran while Super Ken slowly hovered down to him.

"This... This is not happening... "This is not happening..." Xiran said as he got up, with a Black aura swirling around while the Chaos Emeralds began to create the same colored sparks. "I will not lose... To a being like yourself... I will not... I.." His Red and Purple eyes then began to sink into a Jet Black along with his fur and the Black marking turning Red. **"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" **He quickly bursted into Black energy, causing clouds to darker and the Chaos Emeralds still creating Black sparks until all of them became a Pale Grey, showing it's negative power has been drained.

"What the... What is this?" Super Ken asked himself.

**_Mystic Ruins - Train Station - Time: 8:34 AM_**

Gemstone, holding Stone near him with Yune and Edge not to far behind, ran to the station and saw the clouds becoming dark.

"What... What's going on?" Edge asked in fear. "The clouds got dark!"

"Their battle must be getting crazy." Yune said with Gemstone nodding.

"I hope their ok... But we need to get out of here. Back to Station Square maybe." Gemstone said.

"Ok... But how? That train station is destroyed." Yune asked while Edge looked at the old workshop, snuck to it without anybody noticing until he was halfway there. "Edge!" They followed him until he ran inside the ruins, saw a switch, and pulled it. Doing this opened a mechanical opening on the large ledge of the ground that the workshop was on, and revealed a plane. "A.. Plane?"

"This is Tails old workshop!" Edge said while climbing out. "We can fly out of here and get to Station Square!"

"Ok... Does anybody know on how to fly a plane?" Yune asked as Edge shook his head, with them looking at Gemstone. "I sure hope you know on how to."

"No... I don't. But I'll try." Gemstone said as they got into the plane, and started it. "I hope this works..." The plane began to move forward, with her gripping onto the handle and started to fly but quickly started to fall down off the ledge.

"Oh god!" Yune screamed while covering her and Edge's eyes, with Gemstone pulling back quickly and going up to the sky. Seeing this made her pull down a bit so she could keep a steady direction, making her smile.

"Well... I guess flying a plane was easy after all." Gemstone said as she flew toward Station Square.

**_Mystic Ruins - Angel Island - Time: 8:37 AM  
_**  
Super Ken stared at the Black aura covered Xiran; Super Xiran, with him staring back and smiling.

**"Now... I shall show you the true possession of my new power." **Super Xiran said in a warped voice until he teleported in front of Super Ken and punched him in the stomach, making him couch blood, and kicked him through the ground, sending him flying down until he recovered quickly. Once he did, Super Ken quickly flew toward him at a fast speed until Super Xiran sped toward him, grabbed him, and started flying him down to the ground while punching each other, but Super Xiran started to overpower Super Ken, and used him to break the fall, causing a large explosion of dark energy to destroy anything nearby. Super Xiran got up to see Super Ken getting up from it.

"This... This is crazy. He's faster than I am now, and I'm in my super form!" Super Ken said to himself as he tried to punch Super Xiran, but he caught the fists with no problem to him until he grabbed a fist and punched him in the stomach, stunning him.

**"Your power is now nothing but a child's play thing. No amount of power can stop what I now possess in my heart, chaos, darkness, and destruction." **Super Xiran said as he kept punching Super Ken in the stomach more, keeping him stunned until he grabbed his head, smashed it against Super Xiran's knee, and blasted him with pure dark chaos energy, sending him back greatly, but recovered from it quickly.

"Chaos.. Control!" Super Ken yelled as he flashed in a Yellow light, but Super Xiran quickly bursted in Black energy, making the world slow down around him, until he saw Super Ken about to flash next to him. Super Xiran black energy in his hands, and fired it into him, cancelling his Chaos Control and sending him down onto the ground, with Super Ken lying down a bit and tried to get up, but was grabbed by the neck.

**"Your attempts were better than it was before, son of Hamon. But I'm afraid your days of fighting against the kingdom has reached it's end." **Super Xiran said while Super Ken stared at him.

"I'm not... Going to die... I won't. I have to... I have to win!" Super Ken said while Super Xiran stared at him and formed a small ball of energy.

**"You might as well give up that hope. Because all of it will fade away into darkness in the very end." **Xiran said as he aimed the energy at Super Ken's heart. **"Farewell, son of Hamon." **

**_Station Square - Time: 8:40 AM_**

All of the residents of Station Square watched a large screen, which held the entire battle against Super Ken and Super Xiran, while Gemstone and the group began to land down on the street, with them getting off and looking around.

"Looks like we're back." Yune said as she got off, with everyone else and Stone starting to wake up.

"What... What happened?" He asked until he felt pain in his entire body.

"Stone, you need to rest." Yune said. "Xiran really hurt you."

"I'm... Fine." Stone said as he slowly got up in a bit of pain. "What happened? I remember the son of Hamon-" He looked to see the screen. "He's fighting against him right now!" They all looked to see Super Ken struggling to get out of Super Xiran's grip until he shot him in the heart, making Super Ken cough out blood and struggled more, with their eyes widening in shock.

"N-No..." Gemstone said in shock, with Super Ken's Golden fur now returning back to Dark Brown and falling down to the ground. "NO! KEN!" She began to cry harshly, with Stone comforting her and Yune.

"Ken... No..." Yune said while crying more.

"KEN!" Gemstone screamed, leaving an echo in the sky.

**_Mystic Ruins - Angel Island - Time: 8:42 AM  
_**  
Super Xiran stared at the dead body of Ken, threw him down onto the ground, and began to walk away while he lied there.

_"Is this... Really it?" _Ken asked in his subconscious. _"Is this... What death feels like? It feels... So cold, and dark... I don't want to experience this... I have to keep going. I can't let what my dad fought for, and what Comet sacrificed himself to, for nothing... Please... I don't want to feel like this any more."_

_"You don't have to." A voice said as Ken woke up in a dark room, floating and looking around until he saw Hamon and Jasmine with him._

_"Mom... Dad. It's you... It's really you!" Ken said with a smile. _

_"Get up son." Hamon said with a smile. "You're strong. You're stronger than I ever was. I have hope for you, and that you can give Xiran was he truly deserves."_

_"I let both you and Yune go because I knew at some point you two would meet once again, and help to fight against this being of chaos. I'm... so sorry for making you live alone and raised in a world filled of so much evil. But I want to make it all up to you. Get up." Jasmine said while smiling and Hamon nodding._

_"Get up for the rest of the world. You share the blood of the Hedgehog clan, and the power we possess. You are what you are now, and what you think now." He said as they both started to fade away into Ken, making him glow._

_"I'm not going to give up... I won't give up... I have so much to fight for... And I won't let it go just by some guy who thinks he's a god! I'm the son of the world hero Hamon and Jasmine:_**Ken the Hedgehog!**_"_

In the real world, the shards of the Master Emerald began to shine and gather around themselves, going toward Ken while Super Xiran watched.

**"What is this?" **He asked as the shards then formed the Master Emerald once again, along with the Chaos Emeralds circling around Ken's dead body, bringing him back to life by healing the wounds and turning back into Super Ken.

"The servers are... The seven Chaos!" Super Ken said, with Yune looking over through the other side and smiled.

"Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Yune said quietly.

"The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos!" They both yelled in sync. "Enhance the Chaos Emeralds for the speaker of the prayer!"

**"What?" **Super Xiran asked as the Chaos Emeralds around Ken began to glow brightly along with the Master Emerld, making the small emerald slightly bigger; into Super Emeralds.

"I'll show you now... Xiran!" Super Ken yelled as he began to scream, absorbing the power of the Super Emeralds as his now Gold fur then began to flash into multiple colors, but turned into White and having the same colored aura, becoming Hyper Ken and shocking everybody.

**"No... This is impossible!" **Super Xiran said in shock, with Hyper Ken slowly walking to him and him reacting by standing back. **"Get... Get away from me!" **He said this in, for the first time once again, fear. **"I killed you! I made sure of it!" **He began to shoot energy at Hyper Ken, but simply took them and didn't faze him until Super Xiran was backed against a wall.

_"Xiran! You've screwed with all of us for the last time!" _Hyper Ken said with an echoed voice. _"You've committed so many sins for the past eighteen years. First, you destroyed the hedgehog clan just for your own benefit of destruction. You created GENOCIDE of my own home! Second, you KILLED COMET AND MANY PEOPLE! Even the young, old and defenseless! They never did anything wrong, or did anything wrong to you! Finally..." _Super Xiran stared in complete fear now. _"You used my own twin sister as a shield... and also USED GEMSTONE! You used her as a weapon for your benefit by using her family, and as a shield TWICE! You've done so much bad in this world, it's time to finish what began!" _He palmed Super Xiran's forehead, repressing his super form and turning him back to normal along with making the Super Emeralds colors to return._._

"N-No!" Xiran yelled while Hyper Ken aimed pure chaos energy at him.

_"Goodbye Xiran. For all the evil you've done and caused, this is the justice that has long awaited you!" _Hyper Ken yelled as he shot it at Xiran, making him scream and dissolve into ash, leaving Hyper Ken alone, showing he won the battle. He closed his eyes for a bit until he opened them. _"Chaos... Control!" _He flashed in a bright light of White.

**_Station Square - Time: 8:45 AM  
_**  
Everybody in Station Square stared at the screen more until they began to cheer happily, knowing Xiran was finally no more while the group watched.

"The son of Hamon did it... He saved the world." Stone said while Edge jumped up and down happily.

"He did it! He did it! He's alive!" Edge said as a White flash suddenly appeared in the middle of everyone, revealing Hyper Ken still glowing, with them cheering at him

"You did it kid!" One said with a smile.

"I had faith in you!" Another said.

"You were brave kid!" Another one said while Hyper Ken smiled a bit until he looked at Gemstone and walked to her, with her hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said with a smile, while Hyper Ken's fur began to turn from White back into Dark Brown and his eyes from Ruby Red to Dark Blue once again, along with the Super Emeralds floating around him and Gemstone returning back to Chaos Emeralds. They watched them until they looked at each other.

"I'm glad YOU'RE ok." Ken said as she and him hugged, with the crowd cheering for his victory and knowing the Xiran Empire was no more while the Chaos Emerald spun quickly and scattered around the area of Station Square and the Mystic Ruins, knowing their work was done.


	13. Hero of the Future

**_Two Days Later  
_**_**  
Station Square - Time: 10:03 PM  
November 27, 3540**_

Two days have passed since the defeat of Xiran, and the people of the once to be empire finally took everything down along with rebuilding a government, more stable and fair that Xiran's, and the soldiers that lived through the events have finally went home with their families. Stone retired from his warrior days and is now relaxing in the Mystic Ruins, becoming the Master Emeralds new guardian for the sake of Comet. Edge is still living with Ken, who was now living in the home of Yune, Gemstone and Ariel. After the events, Yune returned back to Ariel's home and wanted to keep her, Ken, Gemstone, and Edge to stay with her, to which Ariel agreed as thanks to Ken for protecting Yune and the world from danger.

Gemstone, inside Ken's room since they momentarily shared it, packed up her backpack with a bit of supplies, put it on, and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked as Gemstone looked to see Ken. "Are... You really-"

"Yes. I'm... leaving this place and never comnig back." She said in which surprised Ken.

"Why? This is your home, right?" He asked as she sighed a bit.

"Ken... I can't be here anymore. Not after all that happened. Not after... I betrayed you, Comet getting killed, and having you die at least once." Gemstone said while looking into his eyes and crying slightly. "I... Can't help but feel guilty about all of it. It's... All my fault, and I gave you nothing but trouble since then. I think... I should leave Station Square and never come back. It's..." She shook her head a bit.

"Gem... Listen to me." Ken said as he slowly walked to her and grabbed her by the cheeks to make her look at him. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. Xiran only used you so he could get the upper hand. You're not nothing but trouble, you're anything but trouble. You're... a miracle to be in this group." She stared at him in surprise.

"R-Really?" She asked as he nodded.

"Absolutely." Ken said with a smile. "Even if you were used, you also helped us. What you said... Helped change Stone into what he is now, from a man who was obsessed with Xiran's work into a guardian of the Master Emerald. Warned me of cat girl's attack and we got three emeralds out of it. Helped with the Master Emerald. If you never told about it, we might not even be here and Xiran might still be alive and making his new kingdom. And finally... Helping everybody to safety to Station Square. They might have died if not for you. And this coming from the new world hero..." He slowly let go of her cheeks and grasped her shoulders. "...You're my hero."

"Even... After everything?" Gemstone asked as Ken nodded with a warming smile.

"Even after everything." He said while they both began to hold their hands, looking at it, then back at them as they slowly kissed for a bit, surprising them but melted into it until they broke apart. "...Please stay. Edge would love to see you still here."

"...Ok." Gemstone said with a smile, in which he smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Thank you... For accepting me after all of my mistakes. I want to make it right."

"You did Gemmy... You did." Ken said with a smile and hugged back tightly.

"...I love you so much." Gemstone said while cuddling to him, to which he petted one of her quills.

"I love you too." Ken said with a smile.

_**Station Square - Midtown - Time: 11:32 AM  
November 28, 3540  
**_  
"...So we have to figure something out that Edge would like since Christmas is coming up again and revived." Ken said while he walked down the streets with Gemstone, with them holding hands now.

"He'd probably want 'Sonic the Hedgehog 2' again since it was destroyed back in the old hideout." Gemstone said with a smile, in which he smiled back.

"He really loves that game. Maybe get him that old classic 'Sonic 3 and Knuckles'. I bet he would love it." Ken said until they both saw a few teenage Mobians running out of a parking lot, to which they both looked to see Ken's symbol on the wall, bigger and more artistic alongside having a title called, 'The Symbol of Hope'.

"Whoa... That looks amazing." Gemstone said while looking at it. "Everybody really respects you."

"Yeah... I'm amazed at it myself." Ken said with a smile. "I guess my way of thinking really changed this place."

"I'm sure your mom and dad are proud of you." Gemstone said while kissing his cheek, making him smile.

"Yeah..." Ken said while looking at the sky. "I'm sure they are... Being the hero of the future... The Future Hero."

_**The End**_


End file.
